The Avatar Saga: Long Lost Bender
by AvatarBeau96
Summary: Part3 Of the Saga. Aang was thought to be the last Airbender, but now a young boy Follows Aang to the Southern Tribe to learn Airbending. Katara thinks this boy doesn't have the spirit of an Airbender. But the boy has his own Plans for Aang. Bad Summary
1. Prologue: Peace Within The World

**Prologue: Peace Within The World**

_**A Few Weeks Ago...**_

Azula was finally defeated, and Zuko was about to retake his place on the throne. Aang and Katara's relationship went to a whole new level when they knew they were more alike than different. They had abilities that no other bender could normally do, they could both energy bend. Neither of them knew of this power, nor did the rest of the world, yet somewhere inside them, they knew this was all part of their destiny.

Zuko was in his room was getting ready for his coronation, with Mai helping his put on him robe. This time, there was no one to overthrow him. Aang was waiting outside with Katara, looking at the beautiful sunset that was happening. Sokka and Suki were on the couch. Suki had her head lay on Sokka's shoulder, as they both read a scroll. Iroh was pouring some tea into eight cups. Toph was laying on the table, her hands behind her head and her legs crossed. Aang and Katara walked into the house.

"So Twinkle-toes, what are you and sweetness gonna do once you get home?" Toph asked as Aang and Katara walked in.

Aang looked over to Katara, "We are probably gonna get ready for our wedding. It got delayed four years ya know."

"Yea, and it was torture to me. I'm just glad we found you, before..." Katara began.

Aang looked at her questionably, "Before what?" he said said, crossing his arms.

"Ohhh, nothing." she said innocently.

"Katara, what were you gonna say?" he said seriously.

"Fine. I was gonna say before you got a new girlfriend." she confessed, becoming deadpanned.

Aang snickered, "Katara, you really think I would get a new girlfriend? Didn't you hear what I told Haru when we were at the school?" he asked her.

"No, actually I don't think I did."

"Katara, I told Haru that I always knew I left someone behind, and that I could never love another girl as much as I do you." he said.

She smiled and kissed him, "Thanks Aang."

"What are you thanking me for? It's the truth." Aang said, and Katara couldn't help but giggle.

"Well, when is hothead, and gloomy girl gonna be done getting dressed?" Toph asked before sipping her tea.

Katara shrugged, "I don't know. I'm sure they'll be done soon."

Just then Zuko and Mai walked out of their room. "Come on guys. It's time." Zuko said.

They walked to the courtyard of the Palace, where most of the Fire Nation awaited for their new Fire Lord. Cheers filled the area, as people from the other nations shouted cheers of pleasure and joy.

Aang and Katara stood to the right of Zuko and Mai, with Sokka and Suki to their left. Iroh stood to the left of Aang and Toph stood to the right of Suki.

"Azula has been put behind bars, just as my father has. There is no more evil in the world, and there is peace within the World." Zuko began. "Now, the world will no longer have to worry about the Fire Nation starting another war. For I, Zuko, will make sure this Nation will help rebuild Ba Sing Se, from Azula's attacks. And with the Help of my Friends, we will maintain love, and peace in the world."

The Crowd cheered as Zuko made his speech. Zuko then knelt down to the ground, as the Fire Sage put the crown inside Zuko's hair. Zuko stood up, and everyone clapped and cheered.

* * *

><p>Inside the crowd, stood a fourteen-year-old boy. He was a handsome young man, with thin short dark black hair. He wore an Earth Kingdom robe. It's main color was yellow and the sleeves were a light green. He didn't stand out much, nor did he want to. He had awaited this moment for most of his life, not to see the Zuko becoming Fire Lord, but to see Avatar Aang. There was a reason this kid had come to the celebration, and it was to meet Aang. He always knew it was his destiny to meet Aang.<p>

Zuko began walking inside, along with the rest of the gang. The kid then walked out of the crowd, hoping to find a way to get to Aang. To his disappointment, the kid wasn't allowed to get near Aang, thanks to the guards. This kid was no normal kid, he could control an element, long forgotten, except by one person, Avatar Aang. Aang is the last person able to bend this element, and the kid had to learn more about his natural element. The Kid's name was Nianzu, and he was an Airbender, one of the last on Earth. Nianzu had known he was an airbender since he was six, when he shot a blast of air out of his hand. His parents had never known how he was born an airbender, and they had no idea how to live with him, so they sent him to find Aang, although Nianzu always knew they were really kicking him out of their lives. Who would want an airbender as a son when you have no idea how it even happened? Nianzu wanted to learn about his ancestors, about his natural element, about his Nation, and about Aang. Nianzu was at most times a peaceful man, but he always had a temper.

Nianzu walked up to a guard, "Excuse me, do you know where Avatar Aang is staying? I would like to speak with him."

"Sorry kid. Avatar Aang is not allowing visitors at the moment, nor is Fire Lord Zuko." The guard told him.

"But, I'm an airbender and I need to speak to him." he told the guard.

Both guards laughed, "Kid, Avatar Aang is the last airbender in the world. You are gonna have to show some proof that you're an airbender, and we might think of letting you see him." one of them said.

Nianzu smiled, "Fine." then he shot a streak of air at the guards, knocking them away. "Now let me see Aang!" he shouted.

The guards got up and walked over to him, "We are coming with you if we are gonna let you see Avatar Aang." the guard on the left told him.

Nianzu sighed, "Fine, but I better get to talk to him." he said.

"Don't worry, You can see him, if he wants to talk to you." the guard said as they walked towards the large house. The guard on the right knocked on the door. Nianzu stayed behind the two guards.

"Who is it?" a voice asked.

"It's Ryu, we have someone who wants to talk to Avatar Aang." the guard said.

Katara came and opened the door, "So, who wants to talk to Aang?" she asked.

The guard on the left motioned Nianzu to come forward, "I do, Ma'am." Nianzu said.

"One moment." she said before closing the door. She walked over to Aang who was was putting their stuff on Appa's saddle. "Aang, there is someone who wants to talk to you."

Aang sighed, "Who is it?" he asked.

Katara shrugged, "Some kid. Maybe fourteen or thirteen years old from the looks of him."

Aang sighed, "It's probably some fan. Tell him unless there's a problem, I can't speak to them now. Cause we're about to go back home ya know."

"I know. Okay, I'll tell him." Katara said, then she walked back to the door and opened it, only to find there was no one there.

"Hmph, guess it wasn't important." she guessed, then closed the door and walked over to Aang and helped him pack up.

The guards were informed there was a problem in the courtyard, so they had to leave immediately, and Nianzu was forced to go with them.

**Nianzu was an Airbender, and He needed to**

**Learn from Aang, So he decided to follow**

**Them to the Southern Water Tribe,**

**So he could learn his element.**

"_**Nianzu's An Airbender."**_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope everyone will enjoy this new story, I know some of you will not like the Idea of there being another airbender. But, you'll find out how Nianzu got his abilites later on. Also, I hope you all are enjoying the saga those who have read it from the beginning.<strong>


	2. Chapter 1: Home Sweet Home

**Home Sweet Home**

_**A Few Weeks Later...**_

* * *

><p>"I'm finally back home. You know something? I never though I'd be so glad to see snow and Ice." Aang said as Appa landed near their home. Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Suki had just returned to the Southern Water Tribe after Zuko's coronation.<p>

Katara laughed, "Yea, it has been four years since you've been here hasn't it?"

"Okay you two love birds. You gonna help unpack, or am I gonna have to do it all?" Sokka asked.

"Come on Sokka. Lighten up, aren't you glad to be home?" Suki asked as she tossed one of her bags at Sokka.

"Of course I'm glad to be home. I'm just annoyed cause now I have to watch them all the time. You know how I hate watching those two." he complained.

"Why are you so bitter about it? It ain't like they've done nothing we haven't done." Suki protested.

"Not yet atleast." he muttered under his breath, tossing a sleeping bag off the side of Appa's saddle.

Aang used his airbending to unload his and Katara's bags. Once they were unloaded, Aang and Katara headed to their room to unpack. As soon as Aang walked in he flopped down on the bed.

"I missed this bed. It was always so comfy." Aang said, his head hanging off the side. Katara giggled and walked over to him. She leaned her head down and kissed him. They both closed their eyes, and Aang pushed his head up to deepen the kiss. Katara broke away and Aang opened his eyes and groaned.

"Spirits I missed that. Can't we keep on for another few minutes?" he begged.

"Don't worry, we can do more of that later. Right now we have to go get you ready for dinner tonight." Katara said, changing into her normal Water Tribe clothing.

Aang groaned, "You know there are times I hate being the Avatar." he complained, walking over to put on his Water Tribe clothing.

"I know there are. But hey, if it wasn't for you being the Avatar, you would've never survived in that ice burg I found you in." she explained.

Aang sighed, "True, True. If it wasn't for the Avatar State, I would've never survived, or ever have met you."

"Exactly." Katara smiled, "Now lets go down to the market and get you some new clothes. You certainly outgrew your other ones." she teased.

"Hey, atleast I'm taller than you now. You know how embarrassing it is to have your girlfriend be taller than you? It makes me feel so small." he complained.

"Well, you were small. Heck, when you first kissed me you had to perch your head up." she teased.

Aang groaned, "Alright can we end this conversation." he said blushing from embarrassment.

Katara giggled, "Alright, alright. Let's just go." she said. Then they locked arms and headed off to the market.

* * *

><p>Sokka and Suki came inside with their stuff and headed up to their room. Sokka began unpacking while Suki went into the bathroom to get ready for tonight. They were having a Dinner Meeting, mainly it was a meeting for the gang, and Aang. It was going to be about the state of the world, and normal Military topics. Same as always for Aang, but the gang never really got to go as much to Aang's meetings. Aang always assured them they were as boring as watching the grass grow. Katara was excited the most to see what her future husband always did at the meetings, and what they would talk about.<p>

"Sokka, do you know where my hair brush is?" Suki asked from the bathroom.

"Last time I saw it was inside the drawer on the left next to the sink." he told her.

"Thanks, I found it." she called.

Sokka continued unpacking, then he went into his closet and changed into his normal clothes. Suki came out of the bathroom wearing a Water Tribe tunic, similar to Katara's. Sokka was wearing his usual Water Tribe clothing, and Suki wore something similar to Katara's clothing, except it had longer sleeves.

"So, what are we gonna do tonight after the meeting?" Suki asked while tying a necklace around her neck.

Sokka walked over to her and stroked his thumbs over her cheeks, "Maybe a little of this." with that they gently kissed, Suki brought her arms around his neck and Sokka's arms strapped around her waist. The kiss continued for a about a minute when Sokka had to breathe.

"I'll look forward to it." she said as she walked over to her mirror to put on her earrings.

"That is if we don't fall asleep after the meeting, if it's as boring as Aang says it is." Sokka stated.

Suki turned around from the mirror and met his gaze with hers, "Don't worry. If you all asleep I'll find a way to wake you up." she assured as she walked over to him. Sokka brought her into his arms before kissing her again. He always loved the feeling of her lips against his. Two young couples in the same home, never wanting to leave eachother's side. Sokka always had peaceful thoughts when with Suki. Then he thought to himself, this is what Aang and Katara always do, so why do I always make a fuss about it?

* * *

><p>Aang and Katara were exiting the market. Aang had a bag and Katara was holding two bags. They walked out of the market and headed back home to get ready for the night. They walked inside the house and Katara went into her dressing room, while Aang just got dressed in the bedroom. He stripped down to his underwear and grabbed his new suit out of the bag. He first put on the pants, which were similar to his Busboy uniform from Ba Sing Se, but in sky blue. Then he put on a blue and yellow flowing robe. It was a mix between sky blue and daisy yellow. The sleeves were a daisy yellow and the rest of the robe was a sky blue. Aang's shoes were a sky blue-white color. Katara wore a blue and yellow dress similar to her green dress from Ba Sing Se. It was a sea blue with yellow that mixed in many flower-like patterns around the dress. Then she put on her shoes, which were a yellow-white color.<p>

Aang and Katara headed towards the Chief's Meeting Room, which was not far from their house. The Chief's Meeting Room was in the center of the Tribe, and so was their house. Sokka and Suki were on their way. There were Water Tribe Guards at the doors of the Room, waiting for Aang and the others. Aang and Katara locked arms as they walked towards the building. Aang waved at the guards and they bowed as they opened the doors. They walked inside to see a Water Tribe Decorated Room. There was a Long wooden table with chairs that followed it. The Table was about 20 feet long at most. Aang and the rest of the gang would take up most of the left side of the table and the Generals and other Leaders of the World would take up the rest of the table. Aang and Katara sat down in the middle of the left side of the table.

"So, how long does it take for these things to start?" Katara asked as they sat down.

"I don't know. I'm always required to be the first one here, and I just try to keep my mind occupied while I wait." he explained.

"And how do you do that?"

"Eh, usually I'll think about you, Appa, Momo, or anything else that comes to mind. Most of the Time I think of you, wishing I could be there."

"Oh, you're just saying that." she blushed

"No really, I really do wish I was there with you. I hate being without you." he said

"Thanks, I hate being with out you too." she said, then gave him a peck on the lips.

A few moments later Hakoda came into the room, "Evening you two. Where's Sokka and Suki?" he said as he walked in.

"I don't know dad. They said they'd be here in a while." said Katara.

Hakoda sat down in the chair across from Aang and Katara and awaited for the others. After about ten minutes Sokka and Suki walked in.

"Hey, where are all the other generals?" Sokka asked as he sat down next to Hakoda.

"Eh, how should I know? I usually doze off until Zuko comes in and wakes me up. He's usually here before the generals and other World Leaders." Aang said, trying not to sound lazy.

Katara snickered, "You doze off until Zuko gets here?"

"Yeah, I mean come on. It's boring in here and I have to wait like an hour for all them to get here. Plus most of the time it's like six in the morning when we have these meetings so no one bothers us." Aang explained.

"For an Avatar you can be lazy sometimes you know that?" Sokka teased.

"You're one to talk Mr. Sleepyhead." Katara said, crossing her arms.

"Hey that was one time. I was up late the night before!" Sokka protested, "And if I remember once you wouldn't even help Gran Gran cause you were too busy 'training with Aang'." Sokka shot back.

"Hey she was training!" Aang shot back.

"Yea, on how to make out." Sokka teased, referring to the time Katara told Sokka that she and Aang were going to practice waterbending, and Sokka found Aang on top of Katara making out behind a pile of snow. Both Aang and Katara blushed and tried not to make eye contact with Sokka. They both still remember that day, and it was embarrasing. Especially since that was when Sokka started getting on their case about doing that kind of stuff.

"Okay can we drop this subject before one of the generals get here?" Suki asked.

"If I know Zuko he'll probably get here in a few seconds." Aang said.

Sokka scoffed, "Yea right. I doubt he'll be here in a few seconds with all that wind blowing." Sokka said.

Just then Zuko walked into the room and walked over to the table, "Hey guys. Sorry I'm late, that wind held me back a little." he said before sitting down next to Katara.

Sokka's mouth hung open, "I stand corrected." he muttered under his breath.

Aang looked at him with a grin and crossed his arms, "Told you."

"Wow, you're actually awake this time Aang, good for you." Zuko teased.

"Shut up hothead." Aang joked.

Zuko smiled, "Hey, I'm just surprised." Zuko said holding his hands up, "Usually I find you asleep with your head on the table snoring and drooling." Zuko teased.

Katara couldn't help but snicker at Zuko's comment. Aang looked at her embarrassed and looked at Zuko.

"And usually I see you spiking up your hair so it looks like it's a freaking boar-q-pine." Aang shot back.

"Touche." Zuko said defeated.

"Okay guys, that's enough." Hakoda said.

"So Aang, what are we gonna be talking about tonight?" Suki asked.

Aang shrugged, "Same as usual I bet. Probably about the state of the world, rebels, and gangs. Basically anything that needs to be taken care of to Maintain peace."

"And how long do these things usually take?" she asked

"Eh, depends really. Since we're also having dinner, it could take up to three to four hours." he told her.

They sat and talked for about an hour before the rest of the World Leaders and Generals finally got there. They introduced themselves to Katara and Sokka and Suki. Then they sat down and had dinner. Aang had a fruit salad and Katara and Sokka, Suki, and Hakoda all had Stewed Sea Prunes. Zuko had some Flaming Fire Flakes, and all the generals had their favorite meals. They ate for about an hour and once they had eaten they began talking. They talked for about an hour before they got to the final topics of the meeting, which were rebels.

"Avatar Aang, so far we have some records of rebels in small parts of the Earth Kingdom. Mainly Fire Nation rebels." a general said.

Aang nodded and looked at Zuko, "I'm sure Fire Lord Zuko can handle those rebels in his own ways. What else is happening?" he asked.

"Well, a few weeks ago, after Fire Lord Zuko's coronation, the guards left their post because they said you had a visitor. The most we know is that the visitor was about fourteen years old, had short thin black hair, and he was wearing a yellow robe. The boy claimed he had something important to tell you, but sadly you left before he had a chance to talk to you. The guards said that the boy claimed to be an Airbender." a general said.

Aang's eyes widened, "Wait, he claimed to be a what?" Aang asked, getting up from his seat and planting his hands on the table.

"He claimed to be an airbender. And he proofed it by shooting a blast of air out of his hand." the general explained.

"Did it look like this?" Aang asked as he shot a small blast of air towards the wall behind him.

"Yes, Avatar Aang. He demanded to see you and asked where you were headed. We told him you were heading back to your home in the Southern Water Tribe. With that the boy thanked us and left. That was the last time he was seen in the Capital City." the guard explained.

"Did he tell you his name?" Aang asked, expecting an answer.

The general shook his head, "No, he did not." Aang sat back down in his chair and looked surprised.

"An airbender, I thought I was the last of them. All the Air Nomads were benders, so somehow this kid had to have been given this ability. He couldn't have been born with it, cause if he had, no one would've ever said Airbenders were extinct." Aang muttered to himself. Katara put her arm around him and lay her head on his shoulder. Aang didn't hear a word that the generals said after that. All Aang could think of was the young boy, trying to imagine what he looked like, how he would act, and how much he knew of his element, and his culture. The meeting went on for about another half hour.

"Aang, let's go. Aang." Katara said, trying to get him out of his thoughts.

"Huh, what? What is it?" he asked her, coming out of his thoughts.

"Um, it's time to go. The meeting's been over for like five minutes." she told him.

"Oh, sorry. I-I-I just couldn't stop thinking about that kid. I mean, can you believe it? Another Airbender on Earth! It's my dream come true, behind marrying you of course."

Katara smiled, "I understand. It's like with me and Hama. I mean, I was so thrilled to meet another waterbender from the South Pole." she said.

"Yeah, let's head home." then he yawned, "I'm getting tired." he said before getting up.

Katara giggled, "Okay sleepyhead, lets get home before you pass out on the street." she joked.

"You're such a comedian, you know that?" Aang teased.

Katara grinned, "Yea, I know." They both laughed and headed home. It was about 10 o' candle when they got home. Aang and Katara slouched up the stairs to their room and stripped to their undergarments, and laid down in bed. Aang wrapped his arms around Katara's waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed her on the head and told her goodnight before closing his eyes, but he didn't go to sleep. Katara fell asleep almost immediately, unlike Aang who couldn't stop thinking about the young boy.

**There Was Another Airbender in the World,**

**Aang couldn't believe what he had heard,**

**Someone with the Same Ability as him,**

**Aang knew he had to teach this boy.**

"_**I must Teach the Young Boy,**_

_**Airbending."**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like the chapter and the Saga. Please review you're comments whenever you can and you can also message me about further comments on the Saga. Whether they're tips or just plain reviews. Please continue reading the Saga, and if you haven't yet, please read "The Avatar Saga: The Next Move" and "The Avatar Saga: Love Never Forgotten".<strong>


	3. Chapter 2: Nianzu's Journey

**Nianzu's Journey**

_**Meanwhile...**_

* * *

><p>Nianzu never got the chance to meet Aang after Zuko's coronation, so Nianzu decided to take matters into his own hands. He left the Capital City and headed towards an Air Ship Travel Agency that Zuko had called for to act as an Airport for citizens. Earth Kingdom, and Water Tribe travelers could now explore the Fire Nation faster and cheaper than waiting for a Ferry Ride. The Air Ships were constructed from the Idea of the War Ships, but were now more economical and weren't designed for strength, but for speed. They also were constructed Larger than Normal war ships, so they could hold more passengers. The Larger Air Ships were used for rich people and had larger rooms, about the size of a living room. While the normal sized Air Ships had rooms about the size of a small bedroom. Nianzu packed his things and hitched a ride to the Airport.<p>

Nianzu was short on money, considering his parents only gave him a couple gold pieces, he had used all that money just to get to the Capital City. Nianzu didn't want to become a criminal, but to survive he decided he needed to find some money, quickly before the Avatar had to go somewhere else. Nianzu walked towards a small, unpopulated Tea Shop. Nianzu didn't know much airbending, the most he could do was shoot a blast of air out of his hand, but the air would only be powerful enough to make a person stumble back a little. Nianzu walked inside the Tea Shop, acting like a normal customer and requesting a table.

"What kind of tea may I get you sir?" the manager asked Nianzu.

"I'll take some Jasmine please." he told the man.

"Excellent choice sir." he said before walking away to the kitchen. There was a small pamphlet on the table. Inside it was a coupon for the airport and it was expiring the next day. It would give you a ride to Whale Tail Island for only 75 silver pieces. Nianzu cursed at himself, seeing he only had about five gold pieces, and 20 silver pieces left.

The manager returned shortly with Nianzu's tea, "Here you are sir. That will be five copper pieces."

Nianzu searched his pockets and took out two silver pieces, "Will this do?" he asked.

The manager nodded and Nianzu handed him the money. The manage bowed and put the money in his money box, which only held about 50 copper pieces and now two silver pieces. Nianzu sipped his tea and gazed at the pamphlet, trying to figure out how he could get 70 gold pieces in less than twenty four hours. Whale Tail Island wasn't far from the South Pole, and they gave out cheap ferry rides to the Southern Water Tribe. Nianzu kept thinking of ways, but after a while, he singled them all out except for one way, and that was robbing the store, and every other tea shop within the area. He hated the idea of robbing innocent people. Even though he didn't know much about his people, he knew they were peaceful and non-violent. But Nianzu wasn't them, he needed to do this. To him it was more like, self defense for helping him travel.

Nianzu finished his tea and walked up to the counter, "Is there something wrong sir?" the manager asked.

"No, but I need to tell you something." Nianzu said, then he shot an air blast out of his hand that made the man stumble back and fall. Nianzu quickly grabbed the money box and ran out of the shop. He kept running and running until he was out of breath.

"Just another one of my brilliant ideas huh?" he asked himself. Once he regained his breath he opened the box to see how much he had stolen. He cursed at himself as he saw the box only contained 50 copper pieces and two silver pieces. He flopped to the ground, trying to figure out how he could live with himself to rob so many stores from such innocent people. Then he had an idea.

_I'll go to the Airport, and I'll have to steal someone's ticket to Whale Tail Island. I mean, it's not like I have a choice. I need to meet Aang, and I don't have time to ride for 2 weeks on a shitty ferry ride. The Air Ships will get me to Whale Tale Island in a matter of 3 to 4 days, depending on weather. Then the ferry ride to the Southern Tribe shouldn't take but 6 to 8 hours._

Just then a soldier walked up to Nianzu, "Hey kid, you're gonna have to come with me." he told Nianzu.

"And just why should I?" he asked nervously

"Because, I was just told a young boy just robbed a tea shop a few blocks down." the soldier said before grabbing Nianzu's arm.

Nianzu looked at the soldier, "Get your hand off of me right now."

"And who's gonna make me kid?" the soldier smirked.

Nianzu smiled deviously and shot out a blast of air at the soldier, tossing the man across the street into a wall.

The man grunted and got up, "Who-How did you do that?" the guard asked, struggling to get up.

"I am Nianzu. I'm an airbender, and you better stay out of my way. I doubt you've ever fought an airbender." Nianzu stated, standing over the man.

"Just get away from me." the man said as he ran away. Nianzu smiled at his success. He was finally making stronger blasts of air, without Aang, though he still needed to learn more.

Nianzu headed towards the Airport, where he would find a way to steal someones ticket to Whale Tail Island. He had never stolen something that valuable before, but he didn't care. It was the only way he could get to Whale Tail Island.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>_

Hey Dad, have you seen Aang?" Sokka asked as he came downstairs.

"Yea, he and Katara just left to go for a ride." Hakoda answered.

"On Appa?" Sokka asked.

Hakoda shrugged, "Maybe. Aang took his staff so..." But before he could finish Sokka interrupted him.

"Wait, he took his staff? The orange and blue one with the Air Nomad and Water Tribe Symbols on the wings?" Sokka asked.

Hakoda nodded, then Sokka continued, "Oh crap. One thing is a ride on Appa, but when they're flying like that they could fly to Whale Tail Island without even realizing it." Sokka explained.

Hakoda rolled his eyes, "And why would they not realize it, Sokka?"

"Because, they make out the entire time they fly. By the time they stop, they won't even know where the hell they are." Sokka said.

"Oh come on, Sokka. They're more mature than that. Besides, where's your say in what they do, as long as they don't do anything they shouldn't be doing, I don't really care." Hakoda said before sipping his tea.

Sokka sighed dramatically, "Fine, it's just those two are always doing something. Ever since we were at the Jasmine Dragon, they're always doing something, whether it's making out or just plain kissing."

Aang and Katara had just finished feeding Appa. They always fed Appa around noon and fed him again at six, and they were getting ready to fly. Aang was getting ready for their flight, and Katara was petting the large bison.

Aang twirled his staff in the air, causing the Custom Made staff to open up, revealing large blue wings, and the lower rings were an orange color. The left blue wing had an Air Nomad Symbol on it, and the right wing had a Water Tribe Symbol.

"Ready?" he asked

Katara ceased petting the bison and walked over to Aang, who wrapped his arm around her waist, "Ready."

Aang pulled her closer to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck, ready to take off. Aang shot air out of his feet, launching them into the air. Katara's grip tightened as she brought her head closer to the airbender's. Aang turned his head back to reveal his loving grey eyes, which met her sparkling blue eyes. They stared at eachother, before Katara pressed her lips against his. Aang loved the feeling of her lips against his, as her tongue asked for entrance into his mouth. He opened his mouth to allow her entrance. They both moaned with pleasure as their tongues battled for dominance. Katara broke away slowly to catch her breathe.

"No one could ever replace you, remember that." he said lovingly. Katara smiled in response, and pressed her lips against his.

She broke away for a moment, "I will, you don't have to worry." with that she continued the kiss.

* * *

><p>The crowd was large, waiting in Line for Tickets and showing passports, boarding the Air Ships that were taking off, and just plain waiting for their flights to begin boarding. There were small Tea Stands around the large building, handing out tea for small prices, and other small restaurants. Fire Lord Zuko had this Airport personally constructed a few weeks after his coronation, to allow Fire Nation Citizens to travel the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes and other areas in the world. Citizens from the Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom could now also travel through the Fire Nation.<p>

Nianzu was looking at the list of flights, looking for one to Whale Tail Island, or the Southern Water Tribe. He noticed that because of weather, the flights only reached Whale Tail Island. Nianzu looked at the cheapest flight to Whale Tail Island. Sadly he found that the cheapest flight was in an Old War Ship that was nearly destroyed in Ozai's Fleet. The War Ship only had room for 25 passengers, and it cost 300 silver pieces, though with his coupon he found at the Tea Shop, he could ride for 75 silver pieces. Sadly Nianzu only had 20 silver pieces, and five gold pieces left.

Nianzu walked up to a counter where a woman was allowing money exchanges.

"Can I exchange five gold pieces for 20 silver pieces?" he asked the woman.

"Certainly." she said. With that Nianzu handed her the five gold pieces and she handed him back 20 silver pieces, "Here you go."

He thanked her and walked away, now carrying forty silver pieces. _Now all I need it 35 more silver pieces, but how am I gonna pay for the Ferry Ride?_

He walked towards the crowd that was boarding the Air Ship that was heading towards Whale Tail Island. He saw that a man had his ticket in his back pocket. Nianzu thought for a minute, then began twirling his finger in a circle. A small twirling current of air began to form behind the mans pocket. The ticket began flapping as the air began twirling around it. The ticket began coming out of the man's pocket, as the wind twirled around it. After a few seconds the ticket was released from the man's pocket and if floated to the floor. Nianzu quickly picked it up and headed towards the Air Ship.

"Air Ship Flight A2442 To Whale Tail Island is now boarding!" Shouted a man collecting tickets at the entrance of the small Air Ship.

Once Nianzu got to the front of the line he handed the man his ticket and looked for room number A15, meaning he was in the upper part of the Ship. He walked up three flights of stairs before he finally found his room. He walked in to see it was about the size of a normal small bedroom. It had a single mattress with Earth Kingdom furniture. The bed was designed with Badger-Moles on the Head and Foot of the bed, with grass green covers and a normal white pillow. There was an Earth Kingdom Insignia on the roof of the room, and Badge-Moles decorated the walls. There was a small closet for him to unpack his things and there was a small bathroom roughly the size of a large box, and the bed took up most of the room. There was a small table in front of the bed, and a chair in left corner of the room beside the bed.

"Well, atleast I'm here." he told himself, disappointed at the size of the room. He barely had any walk space, considering the bed and table took up most of the room. He walked over to the closet and put up his clothes, then he walked over to the bed and laid down, holding his head in his hands. He slowly drifted to sleep, feeling quite more comfortable than he expected. He drifted to sleep after an hour of just staring at the roof, thinking about Avatar Aang, and how powerful his own airbending was. He wondered how strong Aang's airbending was, and how it compared to his own strength. With all these thoughts in his head, he fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Next Morning...<em>**

The couple laid in bed for a few moments before Aang finally woke up. He yawned and turned over to see his girlfriend still sound asleep. He smiled and laid back down, trying to go back to sleep, but was found unable. Instead he began stroking her beautiful, silky hair with his fingers, trying to work out the knots without waking her. He loved the feeling of her hair as he ran his fingers through it. He did this same routine every morning he found himself up before Katara. She would smile in her sleep, but Aang knew that meant she wasn't really asleep, but that she didn't want him to stop. He continued stroking her hair with his hand, and caressed her cheek with the back of his hand.

Katara awoke a few minutes later, with a soft smile on her face, "Morning beautiful." Aang said.

"Morning handsome." she said, with that she put her hand behind his head bringing him into a kiss.

She broke away and slightly laughed, "You'll never believe what I dreamed last night."

"What did you dream of?" he asked her.

She smiled lovingly and put her mouth near his ear, "Airbenders." she whispered.

Aang chuckled, "Of course you did. I mean there is another airbender in the world and-" he began, but before he could finish Katara put her finger on his lips.

"That's not what I meant, Aang." she said lovingly.

Aang's eyes widened a little and he smiled, "Oh, I see. Well, we can wait, can't we?" he asked, biting his lip for her reaction. They usually didn't talk about that, it would only come up once in a while since they got engaged. Aang was nervous about that idea, they never had taken it that far, and weren't planning to anytime soon. But Aang knew it would happen at some time, not just to repopulate the Air Nomads, but to be parents together.

She smiled, "Yes Aang, we'll wait...until we're married." with that he pulled her into a kiss. It was slow and peaceful, and they enjoyed it, it was something they didn't do much anymore, it would usually go farther but not this time. This time it was slow, steady, peaceful love. They continued for a while until they got up and got dressed.

Aang put on his normal Water Tribe clothing and watched as Katara was putting up her hair loopies. Those were one of the things he loved about her, the way she always had her hair done. It was so long so it had many ways to style it. It could be braided into a long rope, and many other styles. She was trying to get some strands of hair into one of her beads and was struggling. Aang walked over to her and gently pulled the bead from her hand.

"Here, allow me." he said, with that he moved the strands of hair into the bead and then clipped it to the top of her forehead.

"Thanks." she said, kissing him on the cheek.

"My pleasure." he said, then he thought of something. Her birthday was coming up in a month and he hadn't yet thought of a present to get her. But now he knew what he would get her.

"Come on, we gotta go help Gran Gran plan for our wedding." Katara said taking Aang's hand and heading out the door.

"Alright. It's gonna be a great wedding. It will be like a traditional Water Tribe Wedding. Too bad the Air Nomads weren't big on weddings either." Aang explained.

Air Nomads, the words rang in her head. Then she remembered something she thought of a few weeks ago. She stopped in the hallway and faced Aang.

"Hey Aang, can I ask you something?" she asked him.

"Of course, what did you want to ask me?"

She bit her lip, "Once we get married, you think we can...go live at the Southern Air Temple?" she asked, biting her lip.

Aang produced a large grin, "Katara, if that's what you want, I would love to live at the Southern Air Temple with you." he told her. With that she pulled him into a hug, and they kissed passionately.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>_

Nianzu lay in his bed, sleeping soundly. He had fallen to sleep without realizing it. Nether the less he still slept peacefully, dreaming of being the best Airbender in the world. He woke up to the sound of knocking at his door. He yawned loudly and got up and put on a night robe. He tied it around his waist and walked towards the door, rubbing his eyes. He opened the door to see a crewman, with a cart loaded with teas and food.

"Good Morning, sir. Would you like a continental breakfast?" the man asked.

Nianzu smiled, "Yes please. What do you have?"

"We have ginseng tea, and some Stewed Sea Prunes, or instead you could have some rice." the man said.

"I'll take the tea and Prunes, please." Nianzu said. With that the man took out a glass of tea and poured it into a small cup and placed it on a plate. Then poured some stewed sea prunes into a bowl and placed it on the plate and handed it to Nianzu.

"Thank you." he said. The man bowed and continued to the next room. Nianzu closed the door slowly and headed towards the small table that was at the foot of his bed. He sat and ate the sea prunes, which were surprisingly good, compared to they're look. Once he finished eating he changed into his normal orange and green robes and headed outside to the decks of the ship. He walked to the rails next to a dark haired man and looked out onto the sea. There was a beautiful view of the ocean, and the feel of the wind blowing against his skin made his feel stronger and more alive. He stuck a strand of wheat into his mouth to chew on, it was a habit of his.

"The airbenders probably get their strength from the wind._" _he told himself.

"Yep, that's what they say." the young man said. With that the man walked over to Nianzu, "Hi, I'm Tau." the man said, holding out his hand. Tau was about 15 or 16 years old. He had dark brown hair and had two strands of hair hanging off the left side of his hair. His hair was long and thin, and his face looked serious, as if he was about thirty. He was wearing some Water Tribe clothing, not much different than normal Water Tribe clothes

Nianzu shook the man's hand, "I'm Nianzu. So, you headed to Whale Tail island to?" he asked.

"Yea, me and my buddies, Sorin and Ryu, and heading there. We figured that now that the war's been over for seven years we should start a new life." the man explained.

"Oh, your lives were uprooted by the Fire Nation?" Nianzu guessed.

Tau chuckled, "Nah, my buddy Sorin is a firebender, and Ryu is an earthbender, and I'm a waterbender." he explained, "I lived in the Earth Kingdom most of my life, In a village the Fire Nation had taken over. It didn't really matter, me and Sorin became friends right away. Kinda crazy though, huh? Ryu was in the same village as me. So basically me, Sorin, and Ryu were like a team. We would mess with the soldiers every now and then."

Nianzu chuckled, "Sound like good times."

"Yea they were. Until we decided to leave home and go make lives of our own. So anyway, what element can you bend? Water, Earth Fire?"

"Air." Nianzu said.

Tau laughed a little, "You're an airbender? Dude the airbenders are extinct and Avatar Aang is the only one left, but good try though." he said.

"What you don't believe me?" Nianzu asked.

"No, sorry. So seriously, what element can you bend?" he asked again.

Nianzu smiled and shot a blast of air out into the sea. Tau's eyes widened, "Whoa, you really are an airbender!" he exclaimed.

"Yea, I'm heading to the Southern Water Tribe to meet Avatar Aang. To learn about my heritage, my ancestors and other stuff, but mainly to learn airbending." Nianzu explained, flicking his strand of wheat into the sea.

"Hold on a sec, I'm gonna get my friends to meet you." Tau said before running off. A few moments later he came back with two guys following him. Ryu and Sorin were about the same age as Tau. Sorin wore a Fire Nation robe and Ryu wore something similar to what Dai Li Agents wear.

"Guys, this is Nianzu. He's an airbender, one of the last on Earth, and he's looking for Avatar Aang." Tau told them.

"Pleasure to meet you." Sorin said, shaking the young airbender's hand.

"Likewise." Nianzu replied.

Then Ryu shook Nianzu's hand, and they all talked for a while. Soon they became great friends. They roamed around the ship, talking about their lives and experiences. Nianzu became tired around six and told them that he'd meet them on the decks in the morning. Nianzu headed off the bed, and fell to sleep easily this time. The next day the gang did the same they did before, they practiced their bending and talked a lot, and it continued for the next two days they were flying. They landed on Whale Tail Island two days later. Nianzu was packed up and he and his friends left the ship together. Nianzu told them he was gonna get a Ferry Ride to the Southern Tribe, and they bid him farewell.

"Hey, if you're ever on Whale Tail Island, look us up okay." Sorin told Nianzu.

"Sure, I hope to see you guys again soon." he told them, with that he bid them farewell and headed towards the Ferry Ride. His ticket cost him the rest of his money, but it was worth it. He boarded the Ferry just looked out onto the sea as the Ferry Made it's way to the Southern Water Tribe.

**Nianzu was nearing The Southern Water Tribe,**

**And was finally gonna meet Avatar Aang,**

**And learn Airbending from the master,**

**And Nianzu knew one thing,**

"_**My new friends will be **_

_**useful someday."**_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay long chapter I know, but I wanted to show you some of Nianzu's personality. He is a peaceful man but will do whatever it takes to get what he wants. Also, I want to thank Private LL Church for helping me with the new characters Tau, Sorin, and Ryu. Please review and continue reading.<strong>


	4. Chapter 3: The Master Of Airbending

**The Master Of Airbending**

_**A Few Days Later: Nianzu's Arrival...**_

* * *

><p>Nianzu had been riding on the ferry for about 12 hours, about 4 hours longer than expected, and it was late at night by the time they had docked. Nianzu figured he should stay in an inn for the night so he wouldn't have to wake up Avatar Aang. The ferry ride was basically the same as the ride to Ba Sing Se. Passengers had to sleep on the decks and eat terrible tasting food. Nianzu searched his pockets for his remaining money, and found he only had 10 silver pieces left. He cursed at himself, it was freezing outside, and he didn't have enough money to stay at an inn. So he decided to just find a small shed to sleep in, it wasn't his first choice but he figured it was better than walking around the freezing streets of the Southern Water Tribe.<p>

Nianzu walked around for a while, marveling the exquisite carvings of the moon and ocean all over the buildings. Nianzu walked around for a half hour before he found a large shed across the street from Avatar Aang's home. He figured the Avatar wouldn't mind so he walked towards the shed, but when he opened the doors, he met someone he hadn't intended to meet. The Avatar's Sky Bison. The large bison growled at the intruder.

Nianzu put his hands over his head, "It's okay boy. I'm Nianzu, I'm an airbender, like you." he explained to the creature.

The bison began to stop growling, understanding what the boy was saying.

"Here, I'll show you." Nianzu said, and with that he bended air underneath a bale of hay and bended it towards the large bison's mouth. The bison quickly ate the hay and tackled the boy, licking him furiously.

"Okay down boy, down." Nianzu said, pushing his hands against the bison's nose. The bison ceased to lick him and laid down. Nianzu got up and pet the bison, who was flapping his tail up and down slowly.

"Oh, you want me to get on?" he guessed. The bison groaned in agreement. With that, Nianzu walked up the large bison's tail and climbed into his saddle. Nianzu laid his bag down as a pillow as he laid his head on it, and drifted on to sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Next Morning...<strong>_

Aang and Katara had woken up earlier than usual that morning. Aang was wearing his Traditional Air Nomad robes, and Katara was wearing her green Earth Kingdom robe. Katara laid her head in Aang's lap as he stroked her hair. Katara loved the soft feeling of his Air Nomad Robes, she loved the feeling on her skin when she laid on his lap. He hadn't been spending much time with her lately, considering her birthday was coming up.

"So, what are we gonna do today?" Aang asked the girl on his lap.

She shrugged, "We could go for a ride on Appa. We haven't gone in a while, especially since you've been leaving all of a sudden."

He chuckled nervously, "I have my reasons, but that sounds great." he agreed.

"Hey Aang, what about that Airbender? Aren't you gonna look for him?" Katara asked him, getting up from his lap and lying her head on his shoulder.

Aang shrugged, "Well, I've been thinking about that too. But I figured, our wedding is in a few weeks, and it will take that long just to get to the Fire Nation. That's where the boy was last seen, and I don't have any other leads to where he could be. I'll just be traveling around the world looking for a fourteen-year-old boy. It's not worth it. If that boy really wanted to talk to me, he would have to follow me here." he explained.

Katara smiled and gave him a kiss, "You always put me first, don't you?"

He smiled, "When have I not? Remember when Zuko tracked me to your village when I got out of the iceberg? I surrendered to keep you safe." he explained.

"Because it was part of your Avatar duties. To keep people safe." she said.

"Okay, you have your thoughts, I'll have mine." he joked. Katara laughed and they kissed. It was slow and peaceful, and it didn't take away their breath too fast. A few moments later a knock came to the door. They ceased kissing, and Katara asked him to answer the door. Aang nodded and walked over to the door and opened it. He opened the door to see a fourteen-year-old boy with thin black hair.

"Hello, Avatar Aang. My name is Nianzu." the boy said.

Aang shook his hand, "Nice to meet you. Is there something you need?"

"Actually there is. You may not believe this, but I'm an airbender."

Aang looked at the boy dead in the eye, "You-you're the airbender?" Aang asked, trying to hide the excitement in his voice.

The boy nodded, and twirled his fingers in the air, creating a small twisting current of air. Aang's eyes widened and produced a huge grin, and asked the boy to come inside.

He guided the boy over to Katara, "Katara, this is Nianzu. He's the airbender." Aang said. Nianzu put his hand out as Katara shook it.

"Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Katara." the boy said as he shook her hand.

Katara chuckled, "I'm not Mrs. Katara yet. But wait another month." she said. Aang laughed at her comment, she wasn't married to him yet, but she would be in a month.

"Please come sit down." Aang said, guiding the boy to the table. Aang and Katara sat beside eachother and the boy sat across from them.

"So, what's your story?" Aang asked the boy.

"Well, I was born in a small Earth Kingdom Town in the western part of the Earth Kingdom, during Autumn. I had never known I was an airbender until I was six, when I somehow shot a blast of air out of my hand. My parents, well, they weren't exactly thrilled to have an Airbender as a son." Nianzu explained.

"Whoa, wait. Your parents weren't airbenders, or atleast one of them?" Aang asked.

The boy shook his head, "No, that's why they weren't thrilled about it. They have no idea how it happened, so they sent me to find you when I turned fourteen."

"To learn airbending." Katara guessed.

The boy nodded, "Yes, I don't know much. All I know is how to shoot blasts of air and make miniature tornadoes." he explained.

Aang nodded, "Well, tell me. What do you know about your culture?" he asked.

The boy shrugged, "Well, I know they were a peaceful nation, and that they get their strength from the wind, but that's really all. Sorry."

Aang glanced a look at Katara, as if speaking to her in thoughts. _What about our ride on Appa?_ Aang asked in his head.

Then Aang head something in the back of his head, _We can still go, let's just finish with this boy first. _Katara smiled at him, and he nodded.

"Nianzu, do you know of my Sky Bison?" Aang asked the boy.

He nodded, "Yes, actually I met him last night, and he seemed to like me after I told him I was an airbender."

Aang's eyebrows raised, "Whoa, he understood you when you said that? Appa never believes anyone that says that, other than me of course." he explained.

"Well, I kind of demonstrated my bending to prove it, and then he allowed me to sleep in his shed last night." He explained.

"Well, meet me at his shed today at three o' candle, okay?" Aang said.

The boy nodded, "Of course."

"Good, we have to go now. I'll meet you there later." Aang said, with that they led the boy to the door. Nianzu nodded as he left the house.

"You didn't seem too surprised to meet that boy Aang." Katara said.

Aang bit his lip, "Hey Katara, did you...hear my thoughts?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I swore I head something at the back of my head saying 'we can still go, let's just finish with this boy first.' I swear I head it." he explained.

"Are you messing me again, Aang?" she joked, putting her hands on her hips.

"No, I swear I heard it." he said, looking into her eyes.

"That's weird. Cause that is what I was thinking." she said, putting her hands down

"Maybe I just know you too well." he guessed, smiling at her.

She smiled back, "Maybe, or maybe your have more Avatar powers than you know."

Aang looked at her with a shocked expression, "Did you just...nevermind."

She looked confused, "Did I just what?"

"It's like you read my mind." he said confused, then he shook his head, "Nevermind, let's just go ride on Appa."

"Eh, lucky guess then probably."

She nodded in agreement, "Okay, let's go, before Sokka gets back."

"We don't have to worry about him. He's with Suki." Aang said

"Okay, let's go." she said, putting her arm around him. They walked down the street to the Appa's shed. The large bison was lying down on it's belly, waiting for someone to come. Once the he saw Aang and Katara, he tackled them to the ground and began licking furiously.

Katara laughed, "Okay down boy, down." she said, pressing her hands against the bison's nose.

"Appa, down boy." Aang said, laughing from the feeling of the bison's saliva. Appa ceased to lick them and moved back a little. Aang and Katara were covered in saliva from the bison's tongue. Katara tried to waterbend all the saliva off, but had barely any success. Aang pressed his fists against eachother, producing a ball of air around him that blew the saliva off. Katara was still trying to wipe the saliva off. Aang laughed and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Here, let me help." he whispered in her ear. With that he pressed his fists together, with produced another ball of air around them both.

"Thanks." she leaned her head back and kissed him. They broke away soon after, and climbed aboard the large bison. Aang climbed on top of the bison's head, and said the usual 'yip, yip'. With that the bison took off. Aang climbed over into the saddle where Katara awaited him.

He looked over the side of the saddle where she grabbed his shoulders and pulled him on top of her. Aang used his arm to hold him up, and leaned in to kiss her. It was slow at first but he knew she wanted it to go farther. Her tongue moved around his lips, asking for an entrance. He allowed her entrance and ran his tongue through her mouth. She produced moans of pleasure as the kiss deepened. They broke away to breathe, Aang used his airbending to catch his breath and began planting kisses along her neck. She moaned with pleasure and whispered in his ear.

"Aang...I love you." she whispered.

He stopped kissing her neck and looked into her eyes, "I love you more." he said.

She smiled, "I doubt that. Now come here." with that she grasped his head, pushing him down to her lips once more.

The kiss deepened quickly and their tongues began battling once more, both of them moaning. They broke away to catch their breath, Aang lay his head in her shoulder, giving her easy access to his ear. She began nibbling on it as Aang began kissing her neck. Katara continued nibbling on his ear and then darted her tongue inside his ear, causing him to press his hips against hers. She moaned from the feeling, wanting him to continue doing so. He realized she enjoyed that movement and slowly pressed his hips against hers again. With that she moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist, to prevent him from stopping. They both began pressing their hips against eachother's, moaning in pleasure. Aang ceased kissing her neck and captured her lips. Katara moved her arms to the bottom of his shirt and began pulling it off when Appa growled loudly. Katara and Aang quickly stopped and she let go of his shirt. They both tried catching their breath, and Aang rolled off of her, now laying beside her.

They both breathed heavily, trying to catch their breath. They looked at eachother and smiled. Aang was first to catch his breath and he sighed, disappointed his long-time friend interrupted their love.

Katara and Aang sat and and leaned against the side of the saddle.

"So that was...um," he began, rubbing the back of his head.

"The most amazing thing we've done so far." she finished, smiling at him.

"Yeah, it was." he said.

"You don't think we went to far, did we?" she asked, biting her lip.

Aang shook his head, "No, we didn't go that far. That's what our love led us to, and if it's what you want, I don't mind. We should embrace it."

"Good thing Appa stopped us before we went too far." Katara sighed, disappointed by the bison's timing.

"Yea, I guess so." Aang said disappointed. He knew they should wait until they were married, but if that's what their love led them to, then they should embrace it.

Aang crawled over to the bison's head and leaned over to the side of it's ear, "Nice timing buddy. Sorry if we made you uncomfortable." Aang whispered.

The bison growled in agreement as if saying: _You're welcome. Please do that somewhere else._

Aang laughed and guided the bison back home. Aang crawled back into the saddle and captured a few loving kissed from his fiance. It took a few minutes for them to get back to the shed, where they found Nianzu sitting on a bale of hay, waiting for them. Appa landed quickly, and Aang picked up Katara bridal style and jumped off the bison's saddle, using airbending to land softly. They both laughed and Katara gave him a quick kiss.

"I'll see ya later at the house okay." Aang told her.

She gave him a quick peck on the lips, "Alright, don't be out too late." she smiled and walked towards their house.

Nianzu stood up and walked towards Aang, "Okay Nianzu, if you want to learn Airbending, first you need to learn the meaning and cultures. I'll be back in a little bit." Aang said, with that he ran at super speed home and grabbed some clothes out of his closet and ran back.

"Here put these on. Just remember to wash 'em before you give 'em back." Aang said, giving Nianzu some Air Nomad clothes Aang had personally made after The War.

Nianzu nodded and walked inside the shed where he changed out of his Earth Kingdom clothes.

"Now, first you need to know about Air. Air is the Element of Freedom. The Air Nomads detached themselves from worldly concerns, and found peace and freedom. They sought for spiritual enlightenment, and were the most peaceful of all the Nations and Elements. Because of the wind, some airbending techniques could be fatal due to the force of the wind, but no one has ever used these techniques in battle." Aang explained.

"So, basically they were more evasive and defensive than offensive?" Nianzu asked.

Aang nodded, and Nianzu looked to the ground. Remembering how he assaulted the Fire Nation Soldier. He wasn't being defensive, he was being offensive, then he shook the thoughts away and decided he didn't care. It was already done.

"Now, demonstrate to me your style. Show me how you fight." Aang told the boy.

Nianzu got up and began launching blasts of air out of his palms. The boy looked more like he was trying to get the upper hand, rather than trying to stay away from the opponent.

"Nianzu, you are trying too hard. You fight like your fighting to the death. Airbending is calm and slow. It comes from flexibility, not strength." Aang explained. Aang began tutoring the boy for several hours. By the time he had taught the boy everything about the Air Nomads and Airbending, it was already 9 0' candle. Nianzu yawned when Aang finished his lecture about his experience as a pupil in the airbending arts.

"Alright that's enough for today. I hope you remember everything about airbending and the Air Nomads, cause I will randomly ask questions from time to time, to ensure you know about your culture." Aang told him.

Nianzu nodded, he was tired and bored. He wanted to learn how to bend more than he wanted to learn the history of Airbending.

Aang began walking home when a thought came to mind, _I doubt Nianzu has a place to stay._

"Hey Nianzu, follow me. I'm sure we have a spare room at Hakoda's house." Aang said.

"Thanks, Avatar Aang." Nianzu said, and he bowed to his new master and followed him to his home.

* * *

><p>They walked for several minutes before they made it to the house. They talked and told jokes as they walked home, and when he entered Aang found Katara with her arms crossed sitting on the couch. Aang looked at her nervously and told Nianzu his room was up the stairs and fourth room on the left. Nianzu nodded and told him 'thank you' before heading up the stairs.<p>

"You said you wouldn't be gone long." Katara said.

Aang rubbed his head nervously, "Sorry, I lost track of time. I had to teach him as much as possible about his culture."

Katara scoffed and stood up, putting her hands on her waist, "Lost track of time? Aang, we were both supposed to meet Gran Gran at the ballroom to help her plan for the wedding. I had to help Gran Gran with the design of the cake." Katara explained.

"I'm sorry. Like I said I lost track of time, It's not like I did it on purpose." he protested sweetly, walking over to her.

She shook her head, "I guess you're right. I mean, he is an airbender. It's like me and Hama. She was a Southern Waterbender so all I wanted to do was spend time with her. It's the same with you. And I accept your apology." she told him, with that he gave her a hug and kiss and they headed off to bed.

Once they got up to their bedroom they stripped down to their undergarments and covered up in the bed. Aang was last to get into bed and when he did he faced Katara.

"You remember what tomorrow is right?" she asked him.

He smiled, "Of course I do. It's your birthday, and tomorrow, I won't be teaching Nianzu, tomorrow is all about you." he told her.

She smiled and gave him a kiss, "Thanks, Aang. So, what did you get me?" she asked him.

"I can't tell you. It's a surprise, but don't worry. You'll get it." he told her. With that he planted a kiss on her head and they closed their eyes and drifted on to sleep.

**Aang had A Whole Day of Surprises waiting for Katara,**

**but the best surprise was going to come last, and **

**he hoped that she would enjoy it the most. He **

**had always wondered one thing about her,**

"_**How much does she love my culture?"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know I didn't show too much of Aang teaching Nianzu, but you gotta understand that if I did, this chapter would have been REALLY long. Also, for those who haven't read the rest of the Saga, the ages are:<strong>

**Aang: 20  
><strong>**Katara: 21  
><strong>**Sokka: 22  
><strong>**Suki: 22  
><strong>**Zuko: 23  
><strong>**Iroh: probably sixty something  
><strong>**Mai: 23  
><strong>**Nianzu: 14  
><strong>**Hakoda: 40 something  
><strong>**Gran Gran: Who knows, probably sixty something.  
><strong>**Tau: 15  
><strong>**Sorin: 14  
><strong>**Ryu: 15**


	5. Chapter 4: A True Air Nomad

**A True Air Nomad**

_**The Next Morning...**_

* * *

><p>The young couple laid peacefully in their bed, dreaming peaceful dreams, and laying in eachother's arms. Aang woke up slow and quietly, smiling at the woman lying beside him. Aang began stroking her hair gently, working out the knots In her hair. Aang began caressing her cheek with the back of his hand, seeing her smile as he did so. He kissed the top of her head, then he moved down to her cheek and finally pressed his lips gently against hers. She awoke gradually to the soft feeling of a pair of lips against her own. She awoke to see Aang kissing her gently, and she smiled. He always did the same thing on her birthday, and she enjoyed it each time.<p>

"I love the way you say 'Happy Birthday'." she whispered.

He broke away and touched her forehead with his, "Happy Birthday." he whispered.

She smiled and gave him a 'thank you' before gently capturing his lips. They broke away after a few moments.

"So, what do you want to do today?" he asked her, "The day is all yours."

"What about Nianzu? Don't you have to help him train?" she asked.

Aang shook his head, "Not today. Right now you're the only person that matters in my life."

She smiled, "We could go look for the iceberg."

"You mean the iceberg you found me in?"

"Yea, it'd be nice to see where it all began." she explained.

Aang smiled, "Whatever you want." he told her. With that they climbed out of bed. Aang walked over to his closet and put on his Traditional Air Nomad Robes, he had always worn them on her birthday ever since she told him she loved how soft they were when she laid on his lap. Katara put on her green Earth Kingdom robe and tied it around her waist. Katara was trying to roll up her hair in a bun so she could put her hair loops up. Aang walked over to her and gently moved her hand away from her hair..

"Here let me help." he said lovingly. She turned around and smiled as she handed him the beads. He began gathering up some of her hair and rolled it up into a bun, then he placed the first two beads in the centers of the bun, then took the strands of leftover hair on the left side of the bun and placed it into the bead, the he clipped it on to the rest of her hair. Then he did the same with her her right bead. Once he was done he let the rest of her hair cascade over her shoulder, and placed a sweet kiss on her cheek.

"There, all done." he said.

She thanked him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Then they headed downstairs to get breakfast, where they saw Nianzu sitting on the couch reading a scroll. Nianzu noticed them come down and walked over to Aang.

"Hey Aang, so are we gonna begin my training today?" the boy asked.

Aang shook his head, "Sorry Nianzu. Not today, it's Katara's birthday and I want it to be special as always. But don't worry, we'll begin your training tomorrow." Aang told the boy before sitting down at the table.

Nianzu became disappointed that he would have to wait another day to learn Airbending. He sat across from Aang and Katara as they ate some fruit. Nianzu tried to hide the disappointment in his eyes, and avoided eye contact with Aang and Katara. He was angry because even though he was an airbender, that water tribe girl still had all of Aang's attention. Nianzu quickly finished his breakfast and told Aang he was going out for a walk. Aang told him that they would meet at Appa's shed tomorrow morning, to begin his basic airbending training.

Nianzu nodded as he walked out the door. Aang and Katara finished their breakfast and put their plates in the sink, then they packed a lunch and headed towards Appa's saddle.

Katara noticed Aang packing a lunch, "Aang, why are you packing a lunch? I thought we were going to the iceberg."

"We are, and I figured we could have little picnic while we're there." he answered, using airbending to pack their food.

She smiled and hugged him from behind, "You always know how to make something romantic, you know that?"

He blushed as he smiled at her from behind, "Cause you deserve it, and I always want you to be happy."

She smiled and they walked towards Appa's shed, carrying a small, decorative basket, arms locked.

* * *

><p>Nianzu walked through the streets of the Southern Water Tribe, kicking various pieces of ice. He had awaited so long to meet Avatar Aang, and once he did, all he got to do was listen to an eight hour lecture about the Air Nomads, and Airbending. He didn't want a history lesson, he wanted a training lesson, and that water tribe girl was preventing him from doing so. His face was slightly red from anger, and he was walking with his arms crossed to keep warm.<p>

Nianzu kept walking until he saw Sokka and Suki walking down the street. Sokka's arm was around Suki and Suki's arm was around him. Nianzu had met Sokka and Suki yesterday when he was waiting at Appa's shed for Aang to get back, they talked for a few minutes, and before long Sokka and Suki left to go home.

"Hey Nianzu, where's Aang?" Sokka asked when he saw the young boy.

"With Kataira." Nianzu said, purposely mispronouncing her name.

Sokka exchanged a look at Suki then looked back at the boy, "You mean Katara?" Suki asked.

Nianzu smiled, "Yea, sorry."

"Well, if you see him, tell him to make sure he brings Katara to the ball room no sooner than six o' candle, okay." Sokka told him.

Nianzu nodded, "Sure thing."

"Thanks, see you around Nianzu." Sokka said as they continued walking.

"See ya." he replied, then continued walking.

_Great, all the free time Aang has, that waterbender uses it all up! If this continues, I'll have have a "chat" with Katara._

He continued walking, trying to control his anger but was found unable. He told himself that anger is an emotion even the Air Nomads can't avoid, so why should I? He was being neglected, just like back at his village. Neglected by his parents, and now the only Master in the world that could teach him airbending. He was getting tired of this, all his life he was neglected, except by his new found friends, Tau, Ryu, and Sorin. They seemed to be his only true friends in this world.

* * *

><p>Aang and Katara entered the bison's shed only to be tackled by the creature, licking them with joy.<p>

"Okay Appa, down." Aang said, pressing his hands against the bison's nose. He laughed at the tingling feeling of the bison's tongue. Appa ceased to lick the couple and moved back a few steps, allowing the couple to get up.

Katara laughed, "Why does he always do that?"

Aang shrugged, "How should I know?"

Katara put her hands on her hips playfully, "Because he's _your _bison."

"I guess you're right." Aang said defeated, then he added, "But soon he'll be _our_ bison." Aang said.

She smiled and took her hands off her hips and began trying to wipe off the saliva. Aang walked behind her and put his hands around her waist, leaning his head down on her shoulder.

"Allow me." he whispered in her ear, and with that he pressed his fists together; producing a ball of air that blew around their bodies; blowing off the saliva. Then he gently kissed her on the neck. She smiled. She always loved it when he wrapped his arms around her, and kiss her on the neck.

Aang picked Katara up, bridal style and airbended them up the the bison's head. He put her down on the bison's large head and said the usual 'yip, yip'. Katara giggled slightly and placed a hand on his cheek, moving his head to look at her and captured his lips. They continued the kiss for many moments before they broke away to catch their breath. They were about to lock lips again when Katara noticed a large round piece of ice floating in the water.

"There it is!" she exclaimed.

"Wow, after seven years it's still there." Aang said, surprised yet happy it was still there. Appa groaned loudly and headed towards the iceberg. The bison landed swiftly and gently as it's large body landed softly on the ground. Katara was first to get off the bison, petting the large creature as Aang grabbed the basket. Aang took her hand and they walked towards the large bowl of ice.

Aang took a picnic blanket from from basket and placed it on the edge of the iceberg where Aang laid when Katara had found him. He took out their lunch and began eating. After they ate Katara curled up on Aang's lap. Her left arm was around his body and her right arm holding on to his shoulder that she wasn't using. Her head lay on his shoulder and he rested his head so that he was nuzzling it into her hair. One of his arms wrapped around her waist while the other was around her shoulders, holding her securely against him.

He breathed in the fresh scent of her hair which he overly enjoyed, then he kissed her temple. She responded by placing a few kissed at the bottom of his neck.

"So, when am I gonna get that present?" she murmured silently.

He smiled, "You'll get it tonight..." he began, "after you receive all your other presents."

She smiled, and slowly got up, and moved his body so it lay against the ice.

"Is something wrong, Katara?" he asked, worried why she had moved out of their comfortable position.

She shook her head, "Nothing's wrong, I was just wondering," she murmured quietly, "remember how I found you in the iceberg?"

He nodded, "How could I forget?"

Her cheeks became a light red, "Well, how about we mix it up a little?"

Aang looked at her quizzically, "How so?" he asked.

Katara crawled over on top of him and whispered in his ear, "Like this." with that she cupped his cheeks and they locked lips.

Aang was surprised at first, but gave in to it. They kissed passionately for several minutes, before they broke away to breathe. She leaned her head into his shoulder as he began planting kisses along her neck. Katara gained easy access to his ear as she began nibbling on it, receiving gentle, loving moans from the airbender. He began licking her skin as he kissed her neck, also receiving loving moans from the waterbender. They ceased to pleasure eachother to regain their breath, then captured eachother's lips, allowing eachother's tongues entrances into their mouths. Aang knew where she liked it the most as he began pressing his tongue against the insides of her cheeks, receiving moans from the back of her throat. They breathed heavily against eachother as they broke away.

"Aang," she breathed heavily, "nothing could ever bring us apart." she said as she buried her head into his shoulder, trying to regain her breath.

Aang was still breathing heavily, but not as much as before as he began caressing her cheek with the back of one hand while stroking her hair with the other.

Once his breath regained to a stable level he told her that he knew that there was no force in the world, that could destroy their love. She smiled and closed her eyes, nuzzling into the soft fabrics of his robe.

* * *

><p>Sokka was setting up the chairs in the Ballroom, grunting and groaning from how wore out he was. He had been setting up chairs that were as heavy as a 3 penguin-seals for over an hour. Pakku was carving a figure out of a large block of ice using waterbending. And Suki was putting up the decorations, while Hakoda made sure everything was going the way it was supposed to.<p>

"Sokka, hurry up. Aang is only gonna be able to keep Katara busy until six." Hakoda explained as he watched his son move slowly around the room carrying chairs.

"Well Dad, maybe I could work a little faster...if I had some...help." Sokka said hyperventilating.

"Well, what about that boy? What's his name, uhhh...Nanzu or something like that?" Hakoda suggested.

Sokka put down the chair he was carrying and pressed his hands against his back, trying to straighten it out.

"You mean Nianzu? I doubt it, he's probably roaming around the city somewhere, and besides, he's Aang's pupil not our servant." Sokka explained.

"Very well, just try to hurry up okay son?" Hakoda said as he patted Sokka on the back. "Pakku, how's that ice statue coming?"

Pakku turned around with irritation in his eyes, "Oh swell, it's not like I have to carve a life-size replica of your daughter and her fiancee all by myself!" he exclaimed sarcastically.

"Good, keep up the good work!" Hakoda exclaimed, giving Pakku a thumbs-up before walking towards Suki.

Pakku rolled his eyes and continued carving the ice. Suki was putting up Water Tribe decorations, which was one of Aang's ideas.

"Suki, how are the decorations going?" Hakoda asked, handing her some nails so she wouldn't have to kneel down so much.

"Good, I should be done in a few minutes. I just have to put up this painting of her and Aang." Suki explained, placing a small painting up on the wall. Then Hakoda went into the kitchen to check up on Kanna.

"The cake's almost done, Hakoda." she said as soon as he walked in.

"You need an help Gran Gran?" he asked her.

"No, but thank you dear." she replied. With that Hakoda walked out of the room and helped Sokka put up the table. Zuko, Mai, Toph, and Iroh would arrive by the time the party started, and they would stay until Aang and Katara's wedding, which was coming up in about five weeks.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two Hours Later...<strong>_

Aang was holding Katara's hand, guiding her through the streets of the Southern Water Tribe. They had just finished penguin sledding, and Aang had tied his orange belt around Katara's eyes so it would act as a blindfold.

"Aang, where are you taking me?" she asked impatiently as she walked clueless of where she was going.

"You'll see when we get there." he said, annoyed by her repeated question, but he understood her excitement. She had asked him through the entire walk, and hadn't ceased to ask since he put on her blindfold.

"Are you taking me to my present?" she asked him lovingly.

Aang smiled, "I guess you could say that." he said. The party he had arranged for her was only the first of the two presents he would give her that night. He guided her down the street and opened the doors of the Ball Room where everyone waited for he and Katara to arrive.

"Alright, we're here." he told her, then grasped the back of her blindfold, "Ready?"

She nodded and Aang yanked the blindfold off and everyone yelled 'surprise'. Katara's eyes widened in amazement as she saw an ice sculpture of her and Aang, tons of Water Tribe and Air Nomad decorations.

"Happy Birthday, Katara." Aang said, giving her a quick kiss. Katara began to shed tears of joy.

"Aang...D-did you plan all this?"

"I arranged it, but they put it together." he told her.

She smiled, "Your the best, Aang." then pulled him into a deep kiss. They broke away soon after and they walked towards the table to have dinner. For dinner they were having Stewed Sea Prunes. Aang had arranged for Kanna to prepare that meal, without the vegetables in it. He still had his dislikes to the taste, but for Katara's sake, he was able to push them aside. Everyone talked for a while. Then Iroh and the band Aang had hired began playing "_Four Seasons"_, considering it was Aang and Katara's favorite song.

Aang walked up to his fiance and held out his hand, "May I have this dance?"

She giggled and smiled, taking his hand, "You may."

They both smiled and walked towards the middle of the ball room. Everyone began clearing the area as the couple began slow-dancing. After a while they ate some cake and everyone gave Katara their presents. Zuko, Mai, and Iroh made her a hand-carved medallion with the same carving as Aang's medallion. Toph gave her some custom-made shoes that were a golden yellow and light brown. And finally Sokka, Suki, and Hakoda got her some earrings with the Air Nomad Insignia on them. Katara thanked them all and asked them why they had all gotten her Air Nomad gifts.

"You'll see when we get home Katara." Aang told her, taking her hand as he walked out of the room

She smiled and followed him back home. He picked her up bridal style as he carried her up to their room. He sat her down on the bed and told her to wait there. Then he left the room, leaving her alone. She knew he would be back soon because he would never leave her alone for so long without a good reason. A few moments later he come in with a box in his hands, and sat on the bed next to her

"Happy birthday Katara. I hope you like it." he said, giving her the box. The box had an Air Nomad Insignia on the front, as she opened the box to see a mixture of orange and yellow fabric. She put her fingers up to her mouth and began to cry small sheds of tears. She pulled out the fabric, revealing an orange and yellow robe. She pulled it out in front of her to see that the middle was a golden yellow and it's sides were a light orange. She also noticed some orange pants to go along with it. She marveled at the gift in front of her and began to shed tears.

"Aang...how...where did you get these?" she asked.

"I made them myself. I remembered how the woman Air Nomads looked so I decided to make you some Air Nomad clothing."

"But, where did you find the time to make these?" she asked anxiously.

"Remember all those times when I kept sleeping in all day, and I was leaving all of a sudden?"

She nodded, "Well, I stayed up as much as I could during the night and put them together. Then I went to the clothing stores to make sure they were made right so they wouldn't fall apart." he explained.

She marveled at the clothes again, "Aang...this is the best gift you've ever gotten me." she told him then pulled him into a deep hug, "I'm gonna go change into these real quick." with that she raced into the bathroom. The robe had two parts to it, the first part was the golden yellow sleeveless fabric that cascaded down to her knees and just above her chest. The second part was like an orange coat that was tied around her waist to keep it from falling off. It reached all the way down below her knees. She quickly put on the pants and her new shoes and Earrings her friends had got her. She opened the door and walked out, holding her hands together.

"How do I look?" she asked. Aang marveled her from head to toe, he smiled and walked over to her, putting his arms around her waist.

"Like the most beautiful Air Nomad in the world." he told her, touching his forehead against hers. She smiled and put a hand behind his head, bringing his lips to hers. She cupped his cheeks and they deepened the kiss, his tongue touching her in all the right places, earning gentle moans from the back of her throat. He moved his hand down to bring her leg up to his waist. They broke away for a short moment to breathe and Katara went and laid down on the bed, dragging his with her. She laid down and pulled him over her, gazing into his wide gray eyes. Aang brought up a hand to brush a few strands of hair behind her ear. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him towards her.

"Katara...are you sure? I mean, don't you want to wait?" he asked her.

"I don't want to wait." she confessed and bit her lip, "Aang, it's time we see where our love takes us, without resisting it." she said lovingly.

He smiled and caressed her cheek with the back of his hand, "You're right. I think it is time." he smiled and she gripped the back of his head, pressing his lips against hers.

Their tongues resumed what they had been doing earlier. Both pressing their tongues against eachother's, battling for dominance. Aang pressed his tongue against the insides of her cheeks, receiving loving moans from the girl. Katara began pressing her tongue against his, causing them to both moan from the back of their throats. Aang began caressing the sides of her neck with his hands as his elbows rested against the bed to help support him. Their tongues brushed against eachother gently as they broke away to breathe. Aang laid his head in her shoulder, kissing along her neck, sucking gently on her skin. Katara moaned as she found easy access to his ear, nibbling on it gently, receiving moans from the airbender. She darted her tongue in his ear as she did last time, causing him to press his hips against her own. She wrapped her legs around his waist, preventing him from stopping. Their hips pressed fiercely against eachother, both moaning from the feeling in their lower regions.

Katara traced her arms up and down his back, before gripping the bottom of his shirt. She began pulling the shirt off, as he moved his arms to allow her to finish. She tossed the shirt on the ground, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck, capturing his lips once more. He realized it was time and began untying the small strings that held her robe together, tossing the two halves on the floor. Their breathing quickened as the kiss deepened, and their hips pressing fiercely against eachother's. She moaned from the back of her throat, loving the feeling of her lower region. Aang brought his hands behind her back and began unstrapping her upper bindings. He hesitated for a moment, before she moved his hands back, allowing him to continue. He unstrapped the bindings and tossed them on the floor. They broke away slightly, their lips only being a few inches apart, to allow them to catch her breath.

Aang brought his head up to look into her eyes, "Are you sure, Katara?" he asked, biting his lip.

She smiled, "Yes Aang, I know it's time, and you know it too." He smiled and nodded, and they locked lips again.

**Aang And Katara Had Finally Gone to the Limit,**

**And they both knew it was time, no one **

**other than them would find out what**

**Happened that marvelous night.**

"_**We are ready, and **_

_**we know it."**_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay the last part of this chapter was hard to write, cause I wanted the description of the robe to be really good, and plus the ending was really hard to write, so I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review.<strong>


	6. Chapter 5: The Dark Look

**The Dark Look**

_**The Next Morning...**_

* * *

><p>The couple lay in their bed, covered neck up in their bed. Last night was the best night of their lives, and they took their relationship to a whole new level. Aang and Katara had taken their love to the limit, and there wasn't a hint of regret from either of them. Katara was first to wake up, unlike normal her fiance still lay sleeping peacefully with a smile on his face. Katara began stroking his cheeks with her thumbs. The boy rolled over onto his side so that he faced her. She smiled and gently pressed her lips against his. A few moments later he awoke gradually to the feeling of someone's lips against his own. His gray eyes opened slowly, smiling at the woman beside him.<p>

"We-we did it last night didn't we?" he said, trying to hide the surprise in his voice.

Katara smiled and nodded, "Yes, and I don't regret it." with that she gently captured his lips, and broke away soon after.

"Me neither. I just hope Sokka doesn't find out, he would kill me if he knew." the airbender stated.

She giggled slightly and kissed him on the cheek, "We don't have to worry. Now come on, you have to continue Nianzu's training." she tried to hide the disappointment in her voice, she wanted to spend more time with him before he had to leave. She began to get out of bed when a hand came upon her shoulder. She turned around to see Aang smiling at her.

"We don't have to get up yet, unless you want to." he told her. She smiled and laid back down in bed, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck. He wrapped her arms around her waist, and they locked lips. Their kiss deepened quickly, but they broke away and just laid there, preventing them from going any farther. She smiled and placed a hand on his cheek.

He smiled and kissed her temple, "You want to get up now don't you?"

She nodded, "You read my mind." and crawled out of bed, picking her bindings up from the floor and tying them back on. Aang couldn't help but blush when he watched her. She turned around to see his eyes wide open in shock. She giggled silently and continued tying her bindings on.

"Put your eyes back in your head airbender." she joked as she tied the back of her upper bindings. She turned around and picked up her robe, then walking into the bathroom to get ready. Aang crawled out of bed and pulled his underwear back on, then put his Air Nomad robe on. He walked into the bathroom to where Katara was putting up her hair loops. He smiled and walked behind her, putting his arms around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder.

She smiled and put her hand behind his head, bringing him into a sweet kiss.

"I have the most wonderful guy in the world, you know that?" she said as he helped her roll her hair up in a bun, putting the beads in the sides to keep it in place.

"I try." he said cheerfully, and she giggled to herself silently.

"You don't have to try. You're naturally wonderful." she told him, straddling his waist from behind.

He smiled as he clipped the strands of hair to the rest of her hair, "I am aren't I?" he joked and kissed her on her temples.

She turned around and kissed him sweetly, "I love you."

"I love you too...so much." and kissed her again. They headed downstairs where Sokka and Hakoda awaited them at the table.

"Looks like you two slept well." Hakoda noticed them exchanging smiles at one another as they walked down the stairs.

Sokka noticed it and became suspicious, "Yea, it looks like a little _too _well." he stated.

Aang and Katara looked at eachother, worried that Sokka was on to them, but quickly chose to ignore it.

"That robe looks beautiful on you Katara." Hakoda said, marveling her new Air Nomad robes.

"Thanks, they're the best gift I've gotten so far." she told him.

"And they're one of a kind, just like you." Aang told her, giving her a sweet kiss. Sokka rolled his eyes and he and Suki left the room.

Sokka and Suki walked down the street until a thought suddenly came to the warrior's mind.

"Suki, did you notice anything different about Aang and Katara this morning?"

"Like what?" she asked him

"Anything, they seemed happier. A little too happy." Sokka stated.

Suki giggled to herself silently, "You are so paranoid you know that." she joked. and he turned his head away.

Suki put a hand on his cheek and positioned him to look at her, "Stop worrying." then pulled him into a sweet kiss. They broke away and they both exchanged smiles before continuing their walk.

* * *

><p>Nianzu had been waiting in front of the bison's shed for almost three hours now, growing too impatient. He was still sitting on the same bale of hay for the last three hours, and was beginning to think Aang stood him up for that waterbender. He grew deadpanned and laid down on the bail of hair and looked up at the sky, trying to make out the shapes of the clouds. A few moments later he heard footsteps heading his way and he quickly sat up to see Aang and Katara heading his way, holding hands.<p>

He noticed Katara was now also wearing Air Nomad clothing. He could only tell they were related to the Air Nomads from their golden yellow and dark orange colors. The only thing that stood out in her new outfit was her betrothal necklace, which was a sky blue stone with Air Nomad and Water Tribe Insignias swirling around eachother, with a light blue strap holding it around her neck. She was also wearing her new earrings and shoes. Her earrings were made of gold with a stone in the middle that had a swirl carved it in to symbolize the Air Nomads, and her shoes were a light brown color, and reached just below her knees.

Nianzu quickly got up from his seat and waited for them. Once they were there Aang began to bend some air under a bale a hay, when Nianzu put a hand on his shoulder.

"I already fed him for you, Master." Nianzu told Aang. He had only fed the bison before they got there so he wouldn't have to wait.

"Oh, well thanks Nianzu."

"No problem, so what am I gonna learn today?" Nianzu asked.

"Just the basic airbending techniques, starting with defense." Aang explained. They would usually train in front of the shed so that the currents wouldn't damage Appa's shed. Katara sat on the bale of hay to watch the two airbenders train.

"Remember, airbending comes from flexibility and swift movements." Aang stated.

Aang began teaching Nianzu the Air Shield, which involved making a gust current of air that swirls in front of the body. Aang taught Nianzu all the basic self-defense airbending techniques, and Nianzu seemed to learn them pretty fast. Once Nianzu had learned all the self-defense techniques, they practiced them for many hours until he had completely mastered the techniques. Nianzu seemed to be a fast learner, just like Aang. He also noticed that he recognized his form from somewhere, he couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something familiar about him. Aang tried to get these thoughts out of his head, but was found unable. Began teaching Nianzu how to evade attacks using the enhanced agility airbending offered..

Katara watched the two as they continued their training, but during a split second that Nianzu swirled in the air, Katara seemed to notice a dark look cast on her. She recognized it immediately. It was the same exact look Jet had on his face when he blew up the dam that destroyed an entire village. It was as if he looked right at her at that exact moment. Her mouth dropped slightly, not believing what she just saw. The image played in her head multiple times, and she tried to ignore it, but she was found unable, with a twisted feeling in her stomach. She came out her trance when a voice called out to her.

"Katara, is something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I just got caught up in the moment. You're both such amazing airbenders, that's all." she said, trying to stick to the truth.

"Oh, okay." Aang said and they continued their training.

A few hours later the sun began to set. Both Aang and Nianzu were dripping in sweat, despite the cold breeze of the icy air. Both Aang and Nianzu quickly airbended the sweat off and began walking towards Katara. Katara tried not to make eye contact with Nianzu, still unable to rid her mind of the look on Nianzu's face.

"Okay, that's enough for today Nianzu. We'll work on your flexibility tomorrow." Aang told the boy.

Nianzu raised an eyebrow at his master, "I thought we were going to work on the advanced sets?"

Aang gently shook his head, "No, you aren't ready yet. We have to work more on your flexibility first."

Nianzu became angry inside, "But I thought you said I mastered all the basic techniques perfectly?" Nianzu exclaimed, hiding the anger that was dwelling up inside him.

"You did. But I don't think your ready. You may have mastered the techniques, but your flexibility is a little too sloppy."

Nianzu was about to shout out in rage when he quickly stopped himself, "Yes master. Whatever you say." he said bitterly.

"Good, I'll see you tomorrow." Aang said, not noticing how bitter his voice sounded. And with that he and Katara walked home. Nianzu stayed behind, not even attempting to control his anger. He began launched air punches as the bales of hay that lay everywhere, spreading hay all over the area. But unknown to him, a figure watched him from a distance, admiring the fire in his heart. The figure watched as Nianzu let out his rage, hearing him shout to himself. A gentle smile ran across the figure's face as they walked away. Nianzu finally ceased his raging outbursts, mumbling to himself and began walking back to the house.

**Nianzu knew he was ready for the advanced airbending**

**techniques. Aang may have been his master,**

**but he knew he was capable of more.**

**"_Aang knows Nothing about me,_**

**_or what I can accomplish!"_**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this chapter, it took me forever to write. Please review and continue reading my saga, I have some great ideas for the rest of the story. <strong>


	7. Chapter 6: A Proposition

**A Proposition**

_**A Few Moments Later...**_

* * *

><p>The figure walked through the alleys of the large city, following the boy named Nianzu. The figure was a man, but his face was hidden underneath his black cloak. He was around six feet tall, and the only features visible were a dark thin beard that ran under his chin, and he seemed to be very muscular in the chest. The man watched as the boy roamed through the streets, listening to his rants of anger. The man had followed Nianzu all the way from the Air Ship, but only now was he going to confront the boy. He watches as Nianzu stepped into an alley, fiercely launching small blasts of air out of his fists. The man smiled and follow the boy into the dark alley. The man watched as Nianzu let out his anger, and waited for the right moment to confront him.<p>

Nianzu grew exhausted and leaned against the left wall of the alley, his breathing was ragged as he breathed heavily. The man walked up to the boy, keeping a steady distance so he wouldn't be recognized.

The boy saw the figure coming close to him and quickly took a defensive stance, "Who are you?" he demanded.

"Someone who has a proposition for you." the man said, his voice was a little raspy and was a tint deep.

Nianzu loosened his stance, "What kind of proposition?"

The man smiled slightly, "Tell me airbender, who is it that you are growing angry of?" the man asked.

"Why do you want to know?" the boy asked.

"Oh, I don't want to know. It's you who wants to know." the man explained, "You are angry about something, but do you know what it is? Are you angry at yourself? Or is there someone else who angers you?"

Nianzu broke away from his stance, "It's Avatar Aang. I'm angry because he thinks I'm not ready to learn advanced airbending, but I know I'm ready."

"And why is it that he doesn't think you're ready?" the man asked.

Nianzu shrugged slightly, "He says it's my flexibility, that it's too 'sloppy'." he explained.

"Or is it that he doesn't want you to learn airbending?" the man asked.

Nianzu became confused, "Huh, why would he not? I'm one of the last airbenders." he explained.

"One of the last at the moment. You're just a warm up for his child. He doesn't care about teaching you, he only cares that he knows how to teach. So that when his child is born, he can train that child, then he'll throw you away. You're nothing to him, you're just a training dummy to him. He's getting married soon, and when he does he'll leave without completing your training. Leave you to freeze on this Icy Fortress." the man explained.

"What are you trying to say?" the boy asked him.

"I'm saying, Avatar Aang is using you as his pawn. He's turning you into his training dummy, using you to help prevent the permanent loss of the airbenders. He's only teaching you because you're an airbender. He wouldn't care if you were an earthbender, he would only care if you were his child. Why do you think he uses up all his free time on that waterbender?" The man explained. Nianzu began thinking about everything that has happened, being neglected, and now told he wasn't good enough.

Nianzu nodded, "So , what are you going to do about it?" the boy asked.

"I'm not going to do anything, you are. If you're his training dummy, why not show him how much of a dummy you are? Teach him a lesson, make him fear you." the man began raising his voice, making Nianzu understand, "You are Nianzu, a Long Lost Bender, a Bender of Air, the quick learner, and most of all you are Nianzu: The Fatal Wind, so show him how fatal you are!" the man exclaimed.

Nianzu looked to the ground, thinking about what he was just told, and it all made since. Aang had tired him all out today, making him too sore to train tomorrow, giving Aang a perfect opportunity to neglect him. Nianzu clenched his fists, and cast a sinister look at the man.

"When do you want it to be done?" Nianzu asked, his voice became deeper and more serious.

"You can decide on that. It's your choice." the man said, then reached into his pockets, pulling out a few gold pieces, "Here, why go back and sleep in that liar's home? Go stay at an Inn, but you should decide soon. He will be leaving in a week." The man said, walking close enough to hand the boy the money. Nianzu bowed at the man, and walked out of the alley. The man smiled a sinister smile, and once the boy had left, he put the cloak of the hood down, revealing his face.

It was Ozai, the former Fire Lord, and now he had the perfect weapon for killing Aang. He smiled and walked out of the city.

**Nianzu checked into an Inn nearby,**

**He laid in his bed, devising a **

**plan to take out Aang.**

"_**I am Nianzu: The **_

_**Fatal Wind!"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, really short chapter I know, but I had my reasons. Please Read and Review, and I hope y'all continue to read my Saga.<strong>


	8. Chapter 7: The Night Before The Night

**The Night Before The Night**

_**The Next Day...**_

* * *

><p>Aang walked downstairs, eager to know where his fiance was. He had awaken to see Katara wasn't lying next to him, and considering his life, he had hoped she had just woken up before him. He had quickly gotten dressed, he hadn't shaved his head though, like he normally did in the morning. Katara had been acting weird after yesterday's training with Nianzu. He reached the bottom of the stairs to see Sokka leaning against the wall, arms crossed with a large smile on his face. Aang couldn't help but eye contact with the warrior, wondering what the warrior was so happy about. Aang walked over to the warrior, looking him dead in the eye.<p>

"Hey...Sokka. What are you so happy about?" Aang asked, with a hint of worry in his voice.

The warrior's smile slightly faded as he put an arm around the younger man, "Aang my long time friend, it's time for you to see the best part about getting married."

The airbender raised an eyebrow, "And that is what exactly?"

The warrior's eyes became mellow, "You'll see tonight. First we gotta go get your suit." the man said, trying to hide the eagerness in his voice.

"I was just gonna wear my Air Nomad robes."

The warrior walked in front of the boy, gripping the airbender's shoulders, "Do you hate Katara?" he asked the bender.

"No, of course not! Why would you ask that?" he quickly responded.

"Okay then, let's go." the warrior said, escorting the man outside.

"Wait, where's Katara" Aang asked his friend.

Sokka sighed dramatically, "You are such a worry-wart, you know that?"

"Hey, I just worry alright. It's not a pleasant feeling when I don't know where she is, considering my life." Aang explained as they continued walking.

Sokka scoffed, "She with Suki, Toph, and Mai. Now hurry up, we gotta meet Zuko at the Inn." the warrior said in an annoyed tone

Aang held up his arms, "Okay, okay. Spirits did you wake on the wrong side of the bed...oh wait, you always do." the bender smirked.

Sokka growled silently, "Just come on." he said as he closed the door behind them.

Suki, Mai, Toph, and Katara were walking through a clothing market, looking for the perfect dress for the waterbender's wedding. They had gotten Katara up an hour before her fiancee, so the two wouldn't see eachother until the next day. Katara was unable to keep Aang off her mind, ever since Nianzu had looked at her with his dark expression.

"Don't worry, he's with Sokka and Zuko." the former Kyoshi warrior explained

Katara sighed, "I know...I just have a weird feeling. Ever since Nianzu..." At that moment Toph gave her a quick jab in the arm.

"Stop worrying sweetness, Nianzu isn't gonna hurt Aang. I'm sure it was just a look of determination."

Katara rubbed her arm slightly and sighed, "I guess you're right. I'm just worried because...well he looked right at me." she explained.

"Katara, I know what he's like. He's just determined, I can tell. In fact, it's one of the only abilities I have now, ever since" Mai paused, putting a hand on her wound, where Azula had disabled her from fighting four years ago.

Katara sighed, "Alright, let's just finish shopping." she said, growing a small smile.

"That's a spirit!" Suki exclaimed before noticing a snow white dress, "What about this one?"

* * *

><p>Katara examined the dress, running her hand through it to determine how it suited her. She shook her head, "No...it's nice, but I don't have a liking for it.<p>

Toph scoffed, "Seriously, does it really take you this long to pick out a dress?" she exclaimed.

"It's different for you Toph, you don't have to worry what you look like." Katara explained, but immediately wish she hadn't.

"That's just the way I am...I told you that while we were in Ba Sing Se." Toph explained bitterly.

"Right...sorry, Toph...I'm just nervous." The waterbender explained.

"It's okay, you won't be nervous tonight." the earthbender told her long time friend.

Katara raised an eyebrow, "What are we doing tonight anyway?"

Mai smiled slightly, "You'll see...trust me, you'll love it."

Katara couldn't forgot the smile on Mai's face, it was very rare to see Mai smile that wide. Still, she would never forget the dark look on Nianzu's face, and she was becoming worried. Hoping to see Aang as soon as possible so she could confront him about Nianzu.

* * *

><p>Aang and Sokka walked into the large Inn, and walked towards the front desk to greet a young woman.<p>

"Hi, is Fire Lord Zuko here?" Sokka asked the woman.

"Yes, he is on the top floor, room A1." the woman responded.

Sokka thanked the woman and continued escorting the young avatar. They walked up 3 flights of stairs before making it to the top floor, where Zuko awaited them outside his room. They greeted eachother and Zuko and Sokka whispered to eachother before they continued walking. Aang tried to piece together what the two were planning, but continued to go along with it.

"So Aang, ready for you're last day as a single man?" Zuko asked.

"I haven't been single for 7 years..." the younger man explained.

"You know what he meant." Sokka told him. They continued walking until they got to the market, where they began looking for a robe for Aang's wedding. Unknown to them, a young boy watched as they roamed the streets the the frozen city. He smiled slightly under his dark cloak, and continued walking. Aang, Sokka, and Zuko made it to the market, where they began looking at robes. Aang tried to find some that weren't made from animal skins so he wouldn't be going against his nature.

"Aang, I doubt Katara is taking this long." Sokka complained as the airbender looked through the many robes.

Aang rolled his eyes, "Something tells me she is." he replied

Zuko smiled slightly, then a woman caught his eye. He immediately recognized her, it was Katara. Aang wasn't allowed to see Katara till the next day, and Zuko wasn't going to let him see her now.

Zuko quickly reacted, "Hey Aang, I think I see some nice robes over here." he said as he pulled the boy in the opposite direction. Aang didn't resist Zuko's grasp, as they found themselves in an alley filled with expensive flowing robes. Aang continued the browse the robes as Katara passed them, not even noticing her fiance.

* * *

><p>Hakoda, Kanna, Pakku, and many of the Water Tribe Men were in the ball room, decorating and preparing for the wedding. Hakoda had been working since 6 AM that morning, and was growing tired. Pakku was waterbending ice sculptures to make symbols such as the Air Nomad Insignia and the Water Tribe Insignia. Kanna was the chef in charge of all the food that was being prepared, which was all strictly vegetarian, the only thing made from animals was the egg custard tarts. Hakoda had been setting up the chairs, tables, other decorations, and the rest of the wedding such as the preacher and other wedding assets.<p>

"Bato, go down to the Market and pick up some fruits for Gran Gran." Hakoda ordered. Bato nodded and walked out of the large building, headed for the Market. As Always, Hakoda would make sure everything was going smoothly and would help the other men every now and then.

"Hakoda, can we please go have a tea break? We've been working non-stop for 4 hours now." One of the men asked respectively. Hakoda allowed them a break, but told them to be back as soon as possible. He had become very strict, considering he had a whole wedding to prepare for.

Hakoda walked up to the seconds floor to see how Pakku was doing with the Ice Sculptures, "How are the Sculptures coming, Pakku?"

Pakku had an irritable look on his face, "Great, but it would be nice if I Had Help you know!" he said, slightly raising his voice. Hakoda agreed and motioned for some Waterbenders to come up and help the old Master. Hakoda continued down the hall and noticed the exquisite detail in the sculptures.

"These are very detailed Pakku. I thought you were a Master, not an Artist." Hakoda complimented.

"What, you thought I had someone else carve Kanna's Betrothal Necklace? Just cause I'm a Master, doesn't mean I don't have an Artistic side." He explained, actually sounding joyful, unlike normal.

Hakoda chuckled silently, "Yea, I guess you're right." With that, he walked back downstairs towards the kitchen to check on Kanna and the rest of the chefs. Kanna was preparing an Air Nomad favorite, Fruit Pies. The only difficulty she had with the dish, was the swirled fruit jell in the middle. She knew the Airbenders had made perfect swirls using airbending, so she had to think of a more...creative way. So she used one of the potter wheels used to make pottery, and used their fingers to create perfect swirling patterns.

"How is the food going Gran Gran?" Hakoda asked as he watched her create the swirls on a Fruit Pie.

"Good, all the Fruit Pies should be done in a matter of minutes. Then we will get on the the Wedding Cake." she explained to her son-in-law. Hakoda nodded and offered to help, which was respectively turned down. Hakoda continued helping arrange all the Invitations, and considering this was the Avatar and the Chief's Daughter's Wedding, only Family, Friends, and other Important Personnel were invited.

* * *

><p><em><strong>6 Hours Later...<strong>_

"Why are we heading to Zuko's Air Ship?" Aang asked as his friends walked with him to the Fire Lord's Ship.

"To get some things alright." Sokka told him.

"And why are we going back towards the house? Is Katara gonna be waiting there?" He asked, eager to know the answer.

"You'll find out when we get there. I swear I can't believe you don't know what's going on." Sokka told the younger man.

"Yea, I thought he'd know, considering he was there the night before my wedding." Zuko stated as he walked along side Sokka.

Aang looked back and forth at the two men, completely unaware of what was going on. They reached Zuko's Airship in a matter of minutes. Zuko told them to wait outside as he boarded the large ship. Aang and Sokka waited impatiently outside in the cold weather. Aang made a small fire in his hands to keep them warm. Zuko finally came back outside, pulling a small cart, followed by one of Zuko's Servants. They walked back towards to house. Eager to see his fiancee, Aang was first to open the door, disappointed not to find Katara waiting for him, but instead Iroh. Zuko pulling the cart into the living room, motioning Aang to sit down. Zuko and Sokka exchanged smiles as they poured a liquid into a small glass.

Sokka handed Aang the glass, "Drink this." he told him. Aang looked at the liquid suspiciously, and took a small sip. He twisted a little to the reaction of the liquid, feeling a little buzzed.

"What in spirit's name is that?" He asked.

Sokka smiled, "Remember when we were stranded in the Si Wong desert?" he asked, receiving of nod from the Avatar.

"Well, I had a little something imported from there." Sokka explained.

"It's cactus juice, the stuff that made Sokka go all...weird." Zuko explained as he quickly drank a whole glass of the juice.

"Ha ha, yeah." Sokka added as he took a big gulp of the juice. The Servant then handed Aang another drink. He held the cup in his hand, deciding whether or not to drink it.

"I don't know Sokka, I may have been in a bad mood during that, but I was worried what in spirit's name was going on in your head." Aang explained, casting a unsure look at the warrior.

"Come on, Aang. Don't be such a wimp." Sokka said, urging him to drink it.

Aang shrugged and quickly drank the cactus juice, becoming more buzzed his sight became slightly blurry. "Give me another." he told them.

"That's more like it!" Zuko said, motioning the servant to fix them all another drink.

"Just make sure you all don't get too drunk." Iroh told them.

"Shut up Uncle." Zuko said with a smile on his face as he drank another glass. Iroh sighed and drank another glass.

"Aang, this is your last night of freedom." Sokka told the younger boy, "ENJOY IT!" he shouted.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>_

"Come on sweetness, we're almost there." Toph told the waterbender as they made their way through the halls of the large airship. Mai's servant carried a cart behind them, filled with cactus juice, unknown to Katara. They made their way to the Royal Suite, as they all sat on the couch, the servant gave them all a glass. Katara looked at the liquid suspiciously, and took a small sip. The drink gave her a small buzz as she looked at her friends who had just drank a whole glass.

"What is this stuff?" She asked Mai who she assumed was the one who arranged for the drinks.

"You wanna answer that one Toph?" Mai asked the blind girl, who smiled.

"Remember that cactus juice Sokka drank when we were trapped in the Si Wong Dessert?" The blind girl asked.

Katara nodded and immediately understood, "I'm not drinking anymore of that stuff." She told them as she put the glass down on a table next to her.

"Come on, Katara. Would you drink it if Aang did?" Suki asked.

Katara shrugged, "I don't know. I doubt he would drink it in the first place." She stated.

Toph chuckled silently, "Trust me Sugar Queen when I say Aang is drinking this same stuff as we speak."

Katara raised an eyebrow, "Aang would never. He doesn't drink. The closest thing he has had to something like this was that strong cup of tea Iroh made when we got together."

Mai smiled, "Katara...he is drinking this same thing. Sokka, Zuko, and Iroh probably already got him to drink five glasses by now." she explained.

Katara looked over to the glass once more. After a while she picked up the drink and quickly drank it.

"Damn, that's..." she sighed, "that's pretty good. Get me another glass." she told the Servant.

* * *

><p>"One more, okay Sokka." Aang said as he sloped on the couch, just now finishing his fifth drink.<p>

Iroh laughed, "What, can't hold your cactus?" The others burst out laughing, and Sokka fell face down onto the couch.

He turned over, "Come on Aang, live a little!" He shouted. Aang drank too more glasses when a knock came to the door. The Servant answered the door to have Hakoda walk in.

"Hey dad!" Sokka exclaimed as he sat up on the couch.

Hakoda looked at his son suspiciously, "Alright, how many have you had?" he asked.

"I don't know...ten maybe." he answered, before he began laughing.

"Boy you don't know how to drink then." he exclaimed before picking up a glass and drinking it without taking a breath.

Hakoda put the glass down, "And that's how you do it." he exclaimed before he stuttered his way to the couch.

"I wonder what Katara's doing." Aang thought out loud, before drinking another shot.

"DRINKING! AH HA HA HA!" Zuko shouted.

Aang motioned the servant for another, and used waterbending to make it flow down his throat, "Doubt you can do that Sokka." Aang challenged.

Sokka scoffed, "I can do better." Sokka held his head up high, as he let the juice fall down into his mouth. "And, that's how you do it."

Zuko burped loudly, "Try this then." He challenged, putting two glasses up to his mouth, drinking them at the same time as juice fell out of the glasses.

"You guys are amateurs!" Iroh exclaimed, drinking three glasses, one after another without taking a breath.

* * *

><p>"Come on Katara, you can drink more than 7 can't you?" Suki exclaimed.<p>

"Shut up..." She replied before drinking another glass.

"Okay everyone, I want to propose a toast." Mai shouted.

"Katara, even though we were enemies at one point, I knew someday we could be great friends, which is why I want to congratulate you on getting married. Aang is a man who loves you more than anyone could ever. And, we all know you're gonna have a happy life with him. Avatar or no Avatar, Aang would have somehow got in that Iceberg and meet you. Congratulations!"

After they all drank their glass a knock came to the door, "I'll get it." Mai said. She opened the door to greet Ty Lee. They all exchanged hugs with her as she picked up a glass.

"It's nice you see you all again. Congratulations Katara." She said, drinking a glass.

Katara thanked them all and drank another glass. Both Aang and Katara and their friends partied and drank till midnight, when everyone passed out. Iroh and Hakoda had to help the boys to their rooms, trying to keep balance as the two drunks made their way up the stairs. A few minutes later, Mai's servant came to the door, carrying Katara. Along with 3 other servants carrying the other girls. They put them all in their beds, Katara with Aang, Mai with Zuko, Suki with Sokka, and Toph and Ty Lee alone in separate rooms.

**Everyone's Head was Pounding As they Went on to Bed**

**Aang and Katara were without eachother for a **

**Whole Day, and They would never Forget**

**This night for as long as they lived,**

"_**I Shall Never Drink AGAIN!"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this chapter was hard to write, considering I have never drank. Ha ha, well still hard chapter mainly cause of my vacation time. Please Read and Review...if you have any bad comments about the Drinking Scenes, just message me them instead of showing it in the reviews would you kindly?<strong>


	9. Chapter 8: A Morning To Remember

**Morning To Remember**

_**The Next Morning...**_

* * *

><p><em><em>__Aang woke up late in the morning, his head throbbing like a Saber-tooth moose lion had just rammed him head on. He barely noticed Katara as he sat up in the bed, rubbing his temples. He got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom to shave.

"My freaking head. How much did I drink last night?" he asked himself as he planted his hands on the sink.

"Who knows." A voice said from behind him. He turned around to see Katara, rubbing her temples.

"Lemme guess...cactus juice?" He guessed

"Yep, and lemme guess...too much?" She crossed her arms playfully.

"Spirits...I don't remember much after 5 drinks." Aang confessed, "Let's just not talk about it right now...my head is freaking killing me."

"Same here..." She started as she tried to focus on her hair loops, "Could you help me?" she asked sweetly, ignoring the pain in her head.

He smiled, "Sure." Then rolled up some of her hair into a bun, placing the beads in the center to keep it from coming undone. Then he picked a few strands of hair and clipped one of the beads into the strands of hair and then connection it to the rest of her hair. Then he did the same with the other side.

"There" Then they walked downstairs, where they saw Sokka and Suki sitting at the Kitchen table, rubbing their temples, "Morning." they said.

Sokka waved his hand in the air, "Yea, yea. I'm not in the mood alright." he said. Suki lightly smacked him in the arm.

"You ain't the only one who gots a freaking hangover you know." She stated, rubbing her temples again.

"Sorry...spirits my head is killing me." he said, rubbing his temples harder.

"You aren't the only one, Sokka. You seen Zuko?" Katara asked.

"Yea, he left with Mai a few minutes ago." Iroh explained as he made his way to the bottom of the stairs.

"So what are you two doing today?" Iroh asked.

"Uhhh, Iroh, tomorrow is our wedding." Aang explained.

"I know, but I doubt you two are gonna go see how things are going at the Ball Room." he explained

"Yea, your right." Aang said, then Katara spoke up.

"This is our last day to explore the Southern Water Tribe before we head to the Southern Air Temple. Maybe we could go and...maybe go find the ship." she explain.

"The one that set off the flare?" Aang asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yea...it is what started this all." Katara stated, "If it wasn't for that ship, Zuko would've never captured you, and you would have never had to rescue us and we wouldn't have found out you were the Avatar." she explained.

"Yea, you are right about that. Alright...but, later alright. My head is still pounding." he told her, then they left and went for a walk.

"I'mma go for a walk too." Iroh told the couple as he walked out the door. Suki placed her hand ontop of Sokka's and smiled at him.

He smiled back, "Suki, we've been together for a long time right?"

"Yea, and I've enjoyed it. And now your sister is getting married."

"We've had our ups and downs, but I think it's time we...go to the next level" he explained, and smiled. He got up and helped her stand up

Suki's eyes widened, "What are you saying?"

Sokka kneeled down and took out a small gemstone connected to a metal ring, "Suki, will you marry me?"

A tear shed down her eyes as she grabbed his shoulders and pulled him up from the floor, kissing him deeply.

They kissed for a few moments before she broke away, "Yes, yes I will!" she exclaimed, Then pulled him into another deep kiss. They had been together for 7 years, and now was the time for the two to bond forever. Two couples were now engaged, and life was getting better by the minute for the young couple. Sokka had asked her to marry him, and she had agreed. Aang and Katara were getting married the next day, Mai and Zuki were the Youngest Couple ever to rule the Fire Nation, and Toph and The Duke were happily in love. Love was something this Group had shared with eachother. Aang was the key to it all, Aang led them to Kyoshi Island where Sokka met Suki, Aang never gave up on Katara. He had reunited Mai and Zuko, and Toph and The Duke met when Aang was shot by lightning.

* * *

><p>The Couple walked into Appa's shed, to see the bison eating a bale of hay. The bison immediately Noticed them and tackled the couple, licking them fiercely. He ceased him licking and the couple cleaned off and boarded the Large creature. Aang grabbed the reigns and guided the bison to the outscurts of the City.<p>

"We should be there in a couple of minutes." Aang said from the large bison's head. Katara smiled at him from behind and silenty crawled over to the bison's head. She hugged him from behind and gently kissed him on the cheek. He turned his head and kissed her sweetly. Katara cupped her hands on his cheeks, stroking them gently. Aang let go of Appa's reigns and put his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him, and They made their way back up to the saddle A few minutes later Appa growled louldy letting them know the ship was getting closer.

Aang looked over to side of the saddle to see the big Fire Navy Ship, tilted up in the air by ice. Appa landed shortly and swiftly down next to the ship. Aang picked Katara up bridal style and airbended them to the top of the ship. They walked around the ship, where all kinds a weapons lay on the ground.

"Make sure Zuko doesn't see any of this." Aang joked, referring to all the weapons.

Katara giggled silently, "Come on Aang, I doubt any of this stuff even works anymore."

Aang picks up a spear and stabbed it into a wall. He looked at her and smiled.

"I stand corrected." she said murmured under her breath. She took Aang's hand and guided him down a dark hall, and pulled him into a deep kiss.

She broke away, "Aang, this is our last day as a boyfriend and girlfriend, lets make if memorable."

"I agree." He smiled and captured her lips. She brushed her tounged against his lips, asking for an entrance. He allowed the entrance as their tongues brushed against eachother. She cupped her hands on his cheeks, stroking them with her thumbs. Aang put his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Katara broke away to breathe. Aang regained his breath quickly as he began planting succulent kisses along her neck, recieving gentle moans from the woman. Once they had both regained their breath they continued what they had been doing earlier.

* * *

><p>Sokka and Suki made their way upstairs to their room, kissing eachother passionately on the way. Suki landed on the bed, with Sokka ontop of her kissing her passionately. She ran her hand up and down his back as he stroked her hair. Their lips brushed against eachother, as the two began kissing more lovingly. Suki began straddling his waist, keeping him from moving away from her. Sokka broke away and began kissing along her neck, recieving moans from his new fiancee.<p>

"I love you, Sokka." She whispered in his ear.

He ceased kissing her neck, "I love you too." Then they continued kissing passionately, their tongues battling for dominance, brushing along the sides of their cheeks.

Sokka planted his elbow into the bed to keep him from crushing her, as she wrapped her legs around his hips and her arms around the back of his head, pulling him closer to her. Sokka began running his tongue along the insides of her cheeks. Suki moaned from the back of her throat, which made Sokka explore deeper into her mouth. After a n hour or two of this the couple decided to stop. Sokka rolled off of his fiancee so that his head lay on the pillow. Breathing heavily they laid in eachothers arms, their noses touching eachother.

"Thank you for agreeing to marry me." Sokka said sheepishly.

"It wasn't my choice...it was my heart's choice." She smiled and gave him a sweet kiss.

* * *

><p>Katara lay in Aang's lap in the hallway, breathing heavily. His shirt lying on the ground next to him, and Katara's robe was lying next to it. Katara was only in her undergarments while Aang was still wearing his pants. He stroked her silky brown hair gently as she lay down in his lap, her eyes closed. He picked up his shirt and folded it up and laid it on the floor, then folded up Katara's robe and layed it next to her so it would act as a pillow. He gently moved her off his lap onto the pillow and lied down next to her, and continued to stroke her hair. A small smile formed on her face as she fell into a peaceful sulmber.<p>

He leaned and whispered in her ear, "I love you, I just wish I could love you more than the world." Then he laid back down.

"I love you too." she whispered in her sleep.

They slept for a few hours before the cold metal of the ship woke them up. Aang was the only one who fell asleep on purpose while on board, Appa had even taken a nap while they were inside. They headed back to the shed to drop Appa off.

* * *

><p>The couple walked inside the house to find Sokka and Suki waiting for them. Suki had a large smile on her face and hugged the two as soon as they had entered.<p>

"Guess what you guys!" she exclaimed as she pulled away from them.

"What?" Aang asked, eager to know what had gotten her so excited.

She held up her left hand, revealing her ring, "Sokka asked me to marry him!" she exclaimed

"Oh my spirits, congratulations!" Katara exclaimed, pulling her into a hug.

"Congratulations Sokka." Aang said as he gave his friend a small hug.

"Thanks, I've been planing to ask her for weeks now." Sokka explained.

They talked about their wedding for hours. Their wedding would take place in a couple of months after Aang and Katara got back from their Honeymoon. Life was getting better by the minute for everyone, even Nianzu's was getting better, in his own sinister way.

Then a thought came to Aang's mind, "Hey, has anyone seen Nianzu? I last saw him like 3 days ago. He never showed up for training yesterday."

"Well of course he didn't, you were with me and Zuko all day." Sokka stated.

Aang shrugged, "Yea, your right. I'll just have to continue his training when we come to ya'lls wedding."

As soon as he said his name, the same image of Nianzu's dark look filled her mind. It was time to tell him, before he got hurt.

**Katara had been worried about Aang for a while now, **

**and it was the right moment to tell him what **

**she had seen that day while they **

**were practicing Airbending.**

_**"Aang, I have to tell you Something."**_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I think this chapter came out kinda lame...I'm kinda off my game at the moment because of my 3 week vacation, so please bear with me. But I think the rest of this Story will be pretty Entertaining. I must warn you though, a little Kataang sadness might come up soon.<strong>


	10. Chapter 9: An Old Spirit Visits

**An Old Spirit Visits**

_**Meanwhile...**_

* * *

><p>Nianzu lay in his bed at the Inn, courtesy of the unknown man he had met a few days ago. Nianzu had been going over the same thought over and over again for the last few days. How would he ever stand a chance against the almighty Avatar? Aang was an airbender, firebender, waterbender, and earthbender, and he was just an Airbender. Nianzu pushed these thoughts aside as he ate a bowl of jook. He couldn't think of any other way, than to attack Aang before his wedding. The only problem was, how would he know where Aang would be? And how tight would security be?<p>

Nianzu went and lied down on the couch in his room, reading a book about the Avatar's travels into the Spirit World. He fell asleep when he got to the chapter about Roku's past. He slept soundly and peacefully. He was only a few minutes into sleep when he began hearing the clanking of pots and pans in his room.

He got up and realized wind was blowing in from the window. He closed the window, but the wind continued blowing. All of a sudden the room began to shake fiercely, and dangerously. Books fell from the bookshelf, bowls and plates shattered as they hit the ground. The rugs began flying all around the room.

Nianzu quickly dove under the couch, terrified of the fierce wind blowing. A few moments later, Nianzu saw air currents twisting around eachother as they grew higher and larger, forming an upside-down tornado. The room shook so fierce now that the entire room was falling apart. The roof began to collapse, ice bricks falling one by one onto the floor, shattering. Nianzu became terrified, unable to comprehend what was happening. He covered his head with his hands, protecting his head if any debris were to hit him.

The tornado swirled faster as Nianzu was able to notice a figure inside the deadly wind. For a moment, Nianzu was afraid it was Aang who had learned of his treachery, but soon realized the figure had a long beard on his chin. A ball of air formed inside the tornado, blowing away all the wind, revealing Aang's old mentor, Monk Gyatso.

Nianzu gasped in shock, "G-Gy-Gyatso?" he shivered as he crawled out from under the couch. Gyatso had his arms inside his sleeves, with an angry look on his face.

"Nianzu...It's time you learn." He shouted. Nianzu became afraid that Gyatso's Spirit was going to kill him, somehow, someway.

"L-learn, about w-what?" Nianzu asked, unable to stop the quivering in his voice.

The spirit walked over to him, bending down so that he was face-to-face with the young airbender, "Do you know how you obtained your abilities?" Nianzu shook his to the old Spiri'ts question.

"Then it's time someone told you. Nianzu...do you know who I am?" the spirit asked.

"You're Monk Gyatso. Aang's airbending Mentor. You were like a father to him." Nianzu explained to the Old Spirit.

Gyatso's Spirit nodded, "Nianzu...your abilities...came from me."

Nianzu gasped in shock, "What? Ho-How is that possible?"

Gyatso took his left hand out of his sleeve, holding his hand out and touching the young boy's head with his index finger. Nianzu's eyes widdened as his mind was thrown into a vision.

"Nianzu, when you were six years old, we were watching you. Me, and some powerful Spirits known as the Sunachi. These Spirits are unlike normal, you are one of the First Outsiders to ever hear their name, next to Avatar Aang and Avatar Kuruk. These Spirits helped Aang stay alive in the Iceburg for 100 years, and Kuruk learned of these spirits when he tried to slay Koh: The Face Stealer. The Sunachi are the most Powerful Spirits in the Spirit World, and the most ancient. It is because of them that you are able to see me." Gyatso explained

Nianzu couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Spirits...Spirits that are Unknown to the rest of the world!"

"Yes. Nianzu, when I was killed by the Fire Nation 107 years ago, I was brought to the Sunachi; where they told me that in the future, we would find someone to take the abilities of an airbender. We chose you, because we could see you would be the one to help restore the Air Nomads. Aang wouldn't be enough. So we chose you, but now your mind has been blinded by the fact that Aang is training you. He is doing it cause he cares about you, and his people. For no other reason."

"LIES!" Nianzu shouted, becoming unnafraid and coming out of the vision, "If he were really helping me, he would come train me right now, and he would teach me the advanced sets!"

"Nianzu, he is doing so so you will become a great master, and for no other reason. Nianzu, you have to shape your own destiny. I cannot tell you your destiny, and you know well in your heart that taking out Aang isn't it. I am giving you a chance to help yourself Nianzu. " Gyatso explained.

Nianzu looked down to the floor, "Tell me more about these, 'Sunachi Spirits'." He ordered.

Gyatso shook his head, "I cannot. Such information is only for the Avatar, and Aang knows this well. He hasn't even told Katara of these Spirits." he explained.

"TELL ME! I WANT TO KNOW!" Nianzu shouted to the Spirit.

Gyatso thought about it for a few moments, "Make the right decision, and I will ask the Sunachi if I may speak their History." Gyatso explained, "You have until tomorrow, to make your decision. It better be the right one." As he finished, vortex of air surrounded Gyatso, as the rumbling continued he vanished back into the Spirit World.

Nianzu looked down at the floor in thought, "Decisions, Decisions." he told himself. How was he to decide? He could either embrace the truth that he was being used, or he could subside his attack and learn more about the Sumachi, the most powerful spirits in the Spirit World. It was all a big decision. He could learn information that no outsider would ever learn, or he could take out the Avatar for betraying him.

It took him a few hours to decide what was best for him, "Avatar Aang...The Sunachi will teach me more than you ever could." he said aloud, as if Avatar Aang stood before him.

**Nianzu had made up his Mind, but in all**

**this time, he had a Master Plan to**

**Learn Of the Sunachi, and Take**

**Out Avatar Aang for his**

**betrayal against him.**

_**"The Sunachi Are The Key."**_

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, another short chapter I know. I hope you all are loving the story and it is coming to an end soon. But don't worry, the fourth Story is what will link The Yanari, Nianzu, Katara, Iroh, and Aang all together. Please continue reading the Saga and Review.<strong>


	11. Chapter 10: Argument Before A Wedding

**Argument Before A Wedding**

_**A Few Moments Later...**_

* * *

><p>"Aang, I have to tell you something." Katara said, looking him dead in the eye with a worried expression on her face.<p>

Aang could tell this was important from the look on her face, so he asked his friends for a few minutes alone, "What's wrong Katara?"

"Remember a few days ago when you and Nianzu were training?" she asked, trying to hide the worry in her voice.

Aang nodded, "Yea, what of it?"

"Well...when ever you guys were practicing your evading, I saw Nianzu look at me...but he had this dark look. Like Jet always had, and Azula." she explained.

Aang sighed in relief, "Katara, it was probably nothing." He assured her, thinking she had just seen Nianzu really fustrated and tired.

"Aang, it wasn't nothing! He looked right at me with this dark look on his face!" She said, raising her voice.

"He was probably just fustrated! He is an airbender you know." he said, also raising his voice.

"But he's not an Air Nomad." she murmured under her breath.

"What?" He shouted at her, "He is an airbender, therefore he is an Air Nomad!"

"Aang I'm telling you, there is something wrong with that boy. He doesn't have the Spirit of an Airbender! You said it yourself that I was a true Air Nomad!"

"I said you looked like a True Air Nomad, I never said you WERE one!" Aang shouted, not realizing what he had just said.

"Just cause I'm not one of your people, doesn't mean I can't be part of them In some way. If you don't think I am a True Air Nomad, why did you get me all those Air Nomad gifts?" She shouted.

"SO our kids would be True Air Nomads! Since they will Most likely will be airbenders!"

"Oh so is that why your with me, so you can 'restore' your people?"

"That's part of the reason!" he shouted, once again not realizing what he had said.

Katara stood up, clenching her fists, "SO I'm just your pawn? I'm just the woman for you to restore the Air Nomads!"

Aang quickly stood up, "You're not my pawn! And yes you are the woman helping me restore the Air Nomads, but that's not the only reason! I've Loved you ever since you found me! And there is nothing wrong with Nianzu! He's just a boy!" he shouted.

* * *

><p>Sokka and Suki could hear the arguing from their room upstairs. Sokka was about to go downstairs when Suki grabbed his arm and shook her head.<p>

"They need to sort it out on their own. You know those two, when they fight it ends in a matter of minutes." she stated.

Sokka sighed, "I know, just this argument is bigger then the others, and I don't think Aang even realizes some of the stuff he's saying." he explained.

"They'll sort it out. I know they will." Suki smiled and gave him a kiss. They continued listening to the argument; many times Sokka got up and paced around the room, waiting for the argument to stop.

* * *

><p>"JUST CAUSE HE'S A BOY DOESN'T MEAN HE'S NOT DANGEROUS!" Katara yelled.<p>

"HOW DANGEROUS COULD HE BE TO ME! I'M THE FREAKING AVATAR, I THINK I WOULD NOTICE IF SOMEONE WAS DANGEROUS!"

"YOU CERTAINLY DIDN'T NOTICE IT IN JET!" she shouted.

"JET, JET, JET! WHAT DID YOU LOVE HIM OR SOMETHING? JET WAS A WHOLE OTHER SITUATION!" Aang yelled in her face, clenching his fists.

"NO I DIDN'T! AND HOW DIFFERENT WAS IT? YOUNG BOY, SEEMS TO BE A GOOD PERSON, AND HAS A DARK PERSONALLITY! THEY ARE THE SAME! I DON'T WANT YOU GETTING HURT!" she shouted.

"THE ONLY ONE THAT COULD GET HURT IS YOU! I'M ALWAYS RESCUING YOU! I CAME AND SAVED YOU WHEN ZUKO ATTACKED YOUR VILLAGE! I GOT YOUR NECKLACE BACK! I RESCUED YOU IN BA SING SE! I HELPED YOU LEARN THAT REVENGE WASN'T THE ANSWER! HELL, I SAVED THE WHOLE WORLD; FOR YOU!" Aang yelled at the top of his voice.

"YOU WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN ABLE TO DO ANY OF THAT IF I HADN'T FOUND YOU!"

"I'm sure some other Water Tribe Girl would have found me sooner or later, and you sure took your sweet time! You found me by accident! Anyother Water Tribe peasant could have found me!" he shouted, lowering his voice, not realizing that he had just really messed up.

Katara burst into tears as she ran upstairs, slamming the door loudly. She ran and flopped on the bed, burrying her head in the pillow. She cried loudly into the pillow, unable to beleive what Aang had just said to her. Aang just then realized everything he had just said, smacking himself on the head and flopping down on the couch.

Momo flied into the house through the window and landed on Aang's head. Aang pet the lemur, "I really messed up this time Momo." The lemur chittered sadly as he lied down on his owner's stomach.

Sokka heard the door slam, and without hesitation and stormed downstairs and stood over Aang, "What the hell did you say to my sister!" he asked loudly.

Aang quickly sat up, "Sokka, I didn't even realize what I was saying. I'm so sorry." he said, his eyes watering over his guilt

"That's not what I asked! WHAT...DID YOU...SAY!" he asked, raising his voice.

Aang sighed dramatically, then told Sokka the whole argument. Sokka got angrier and angrier with him, eager to punch the arrow off of his forehead once he had finished.

"And then I told her that anyother Water Tribe peasant could have found me." Aang finished, slouching on the couch. When he least expected it, Sokka punched him clean in the face...hard.

Aang rubbed the cheek where Sokka had punched him, "I guess I deserved that one."

"I was just sugar-coating that punch you know." Sokka told him, crossing his arms as he sat on the couch, "So what are you gonna do?" He asked Aang.

"What do you mean?" Aang asked, still rubbing his cheek.

"What do you mean, 'what do I mean'? You think she's just gonna let that argument slide, a day before your wedding? You're gonna have to apologize to her and make it up to her and tell her that you were all wrong." Sokka explained.

"Yea, I know. But the thing is, how do I know if she's right about Nianzu?" he asked.

"You don't. Just trust her, stay away from him. Whether he could be a threat to you or not, Katara always comes first doesn't she?" Sokka explained.

"Yea she does. Thanks Sokka."

"No problem; but if you ever upset her like that again, I'll punch that Arrow clean off your forehead." Sokka threatened.

"Ha ha, alright. And Sokka?"

"Yea buddy?"

"When did you become the Ladies Man?" he joked.

"Screw you!" Sokka exclaimed before walking back upstairs.

Aang laughed to himself, then walked towards Appa's shed while the large bison was out and about. Aang walked towards the back of the shed, where he moved a bale of hay that hid a small door. There was a small outlet in the door. Aang sent a small air blast into the outlet, making the door open. He walked inside and closed the Door. Inside was a small room, filled with Books, and a painting of Aang and Katara, Plus the painting Sokka had made at the end of the war when he and Katara kissed.

He sat down in a chair infront of a small desk, burrying his head in his hands, "I really screwed up this time." he told himself aloud. All the times he screwed up filled him mind, such as the time they were trapped in the Cave of Two Lovers. He smiled, "I still can't believe I refused a kiss from her back then, or at all."

He twisted around in the chair and looked around the room. The walls were filled with painting of the whole group, most were of him and Katara. He twisted and looked at the left side of the room. He smiled at a picture of him and Katara with Appa and Momo. It was painted a few weeks after they had gotten back to the Southern Tribe. Momo was lying down on the desk in the room, looking up at Aang with his beady eyes. Aang petted the lemur and took out a box from under the desk.

**Aang and Katara had just had a really big**

**Argument, and Aang had really messed**

**up, so now he had to make it up to**

**Katara, one way or another.**

_**"I am so Sorry Katara."**_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, pretty hard chapter because I'm not so good at couple arguments. My parents are happily married and I'm in a happy relationship so the only experience I have is from television and movies, so please bare with me alright guys? Thanks and please review. This is gonna be the longest story so far, but my next story is gonna be atleast twice as long as my others.<strong>


	12. Chapter 11: Apologizing And Making Up

**Apologizing and Making Up**

_**A Few Moments Later...**_

* * *

><p>Aang took out a box from under a desk and sat it down in front of him. He took the lid off the box, revealing a bunch of gem stones and smooth blue rocks. He poured the contents onto the desk, and studied them. He rubbed his temples, trying to figure out what he would do. He knew he had to apologize, but he wanted to show her how sorry he was. He paced around the small room; trying to figure out what he could do for her. He continued pacing around the small room, glancing at pictures of the two lovers and groaning at himself.<p>

"What the hell am I gonna do this time Momo? It's a day before our wedding and I'm pretty sure that's bad luck." He said to his pet lemur that was standing on his shoulder.

He continued pacing until he had an idea. He opened the small door and climbed out, careful that no one had seen him exit. He picked up the bale of hay and put it back infront of the small crawlspace. He walked out of the shed and towards the beaches.

Nianzu was hiding on the side of the shed, he laughed silently to himself; then walked inside the shed. He moved the bale of hay and sent an air current into the small outlet, opening the crawlspace. He crawled inside to find a small room, it took about one tenth of the shed. He looked around to see mainly paintings of Aang and his friends. Nianzu explored around the room, looking to figure out what the Avatar was doing in here. He looked on the table to see a bunch of gem stones and blue colored rocks. He picked up a small green gem stone and studied it. Once he was done he grabbed a few gems and stuck them in his pocket. He noticed a small bookshelf in the left corner of the room, and walked over to it. He read the titles of each book, but only one caught his eye.

"The Ancient Spirits of Sunachi." he read aloud. He was about to pick up the book when he head a clanking coming from outside. Nianzu panicked and quickly left the room, hiding behind a bale of hay as Aang opened the door and walked inside; carrying a bucket. Nianzu growled to himself as he walked away. Aang set the bucket down and sat back in the chair, grabbing a piece of paper, some ink, and a brush.

* * *

><p>Suki and Sokka continued to knock on Katara's door as her crying began to cease. They had been waiting for her to calm down before confronting her, so she would have time to think for herself instead of jumping to conclusions.<p>

"Katara, can we come in?" Sokka said as he continued knocking.

"Is Aang with you?" Katara asked as her crying began to stop.

"Uhhhh..." Sokka hesitated, "No, he's not." he said finally.

Katara thought about it for a few moments before answering, "Come in..." she said finally. Suki opened the door and the couple walked in. Katara was lying on her stomach on the bed, her eyes watering.

"Katara...I'm sure he didn't mean what he said." Sokka stated, hoping it would help her.

"It's not about that! HE DOESN'T TRUST ME!" she shouted, continuing to cry a little.

Sokka was about to speak up when Suki put a hand on his shoulder, "Give me a few minutes alone with her." she asked. Sokka nodded and left the room, closing the door slowly.

"Katara's he's probably just nervous...you know how guys are, they get nervous during times like this and they say stuff without realizing it." Suki explained.

"Nervous enough that he doesn't trust me? He always trusts me! He trusted me to do the right thing when I went after Yan Rha! He trusted me to control the Ability to Energybend! He trusts me enough to tell me everything he knows about the Spirit World! He trusts me even when I'm wrong!" Katara stated, her eyes ceasing to water.

"Katara...can you really blame him. It's probably frustrating to know there is another airbender in the world that isn't on our side. It's like with you and Hama...she was a Southern Waterbender, and Sokka had his suspicions with her; and you were blinded by the fact that she was a Southern Waterbender. It's a whole other situation with Aang. There are no airbenders anymore, other than Aang and Nianzu. But there are other Waterbenders." Suki explained.

Katara wiped the tears from her eyes, "I guess you're right...thanks Suki."

"It's okay. I'm sure Aang will be back soon to apologize." she stated.

Suki smiled at her then left the room. Katara smiled and laid down on the bed, waiting for Aang to come back.

* * *

><p>Nianzu sit on the couch of his room, unable to get the same words out of his head. <em>The Ancient Spirits of Sunachi<em>. The title replayed in his head for hours. He already knew Gyatso would tell him more of the Sunachi, but not as much as the book in Aang's secret Room would tell him. Nianzu was trying to figure out a way to get Gyatso to visit him again, so he could tell Gyatso he had made the right Decision not to hurt Aang and learn more of the Yanari.

Nianzu meditated on his bed for hours, hoping he could somehow get Gyatso to appear before him. He stopped meditating after a few hours, becoming hopeless and angry that Gyatso might had tricked him so he wouldn't hurt Aang. Nianzu went and lied down on his couch, reading scroll after scroll about Spirits. He couldn't find anything other than the basics of the Spirit World. He soon fell asleep, snoring loudly as the scroll lay on his stomach.

A few hours later he awoke to the sound of clanking pots and pans. His eyes shot right open as he went and closed the window, "Here he comes!" He told himself, then he dove under the couch as the room began to rumble. The room was still damaged from the first time this had happened, but Nianzu knew what was happening this time. The room began rumbling more, as pots and pans began falling off the shelves, plates and bowls smashing on the ground.

The ceiling began to crack as ice bricks fell and shattered against the floor, one almost busting through the couch. Four currents began swirling around eachother as a upside-down tornado formed in the room. Nianzu looking into the wind, noticing Gyatso's figure inside. The ball of air pushed the wind away as Gyatso's Spirit stood before him.

"Have you made your decision?" he asked the young boy. Nianzu came out from under the couch, bowing to the Old Spirit.

"Monk Gyatso...I will not hurt him...ever." He lied, but very good considering Gyatso trusted him.

Gyatso nodded, "There are some people who want to speak to you." Gyatso said as four figures appeared behind him, with their arms in their sleeves.. There were two figures on the left, and two on the right.

"Nianzu...We are The Ancient Spirits of Sunachi."

* * *

><p>Aang walked back over to the house, ready to apologize to Katara. He went inside and stood at the Door, still hearing Katara crying a little from the other side. He sighed dramatically and knocked on the door. He continued knocking for several minutes before Katara finally answered him.<p>

"Who is it?" she asked.

He hesitated, "It-It's me, Aang."

"What do you want?" she asked.

"To apologize. Can I come in?" he asked, a few seconds later he walked inside. He walked over to the bed and sat beside Katara, who was lying face down on the bed.

"Katara, I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't even realize what I was saying. You know I never meant any of that." he explained. Katara still lay face down on the bed, her head buried in the pillow.

"And...I do trust you. If you think Nianzu is a threat, then I'll keep your word on it. I won't go near him anymore, and I'm sorry for calling you a Water Tribe Peasant. Could you please forgive me?"

Katara sat up; wiping away a few tears from her eyes, "I-I forgive you. I know you didn't mean any of it. It was just the fact that you didn't trust me. You've always trusted me. You trusted me not to kill Yan Rha. You trusted me to control the Ability of Energybending. And most of all, you trusted to tell me everything you know about the Spirit World."

Aang rubbed the back of his head, "Well, actually...I haven't told you _everything_." he said, rubbing the back of his head.

Katara put her hands on her hips, "What do you mean?"

"Well, a few years back before I was captured by Azula...Roku visited me late into the night, and brought me into the Spirit World to give me some secret information that is only for the Avatar." he explained.

Katara put her hands down, "Well...that's okay then. If it is that secret then of course you couldn't tell me. I understand that." she stated.

Aang shook his head, "You know what...I think I should tell you." he said, biting his lip.

"What? But if it's this secret and if it's only information for the Avatar; why would you tell me?"

"Because I trust you." he told her, smiling sweetly at her.

"But first, I wanna show you something." he told her, placing his hand on hers.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Go look out the window." he told her. She got up and walked over to the window and gasped. Outside was an Ice Sculpture in the shape of a heart, with the words, "I'm Sorry" carved into it. She wiped a tear from her eyes as Aang walked up from behind her, taking her hand gently and placing a small gem stone on her ring finger.

"Is all forgiven?" he asked her, hugging her around the waist from behind.

She smiled and tilted her head back to kiss him sweetly, "All is forgiven." she smiled and captured his lips again.

**Aang And Katara Made Up, which was good **

**since their wedding was tomorrow night**

**Nianzu was about to get the information **

**He needed, but the question was,**

"_**What Will Nianzu Do**_

_**With this Info?"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Another hard chapter...but I hope you all are enjoying it. Please continue to Read and Review <em>All <em> the stories in my Saga... I appreciate your support and I can't wait for "The Last Airbender: Legend Of Korra" to come next year.**


	13. Chapter12:The Ancient Spirits Of Sunachi

**The Ancient Spirits of Sunachi**

_**Nianzu's Room...**_

* * *

><p>"We are The Ancient Spirits of Sunachi." one of the Spirits said. There were four spirits, one dressed in white robes, one dressed in blue robes, one dressed in green robes, and one dressed in Red robes.<p>

"I am Anil, The Ancient Sunachi Spirit of Air. I created the wind, the air that you breathe, and the bending Arts of Airbending." The spirit in white robes stated.

"I am Calder, The Ancient Sunachi Spirit of Water. I created The oceans, the clouds, and all the water on Earth, and the bending arts of Waterbending." The spirit in blue stated.

"I am Yorick, The Ancient Sunachi Spirit of Earth. I Created The Earth, the soil, the rock, and the Bending Arts of Earthbending." The spirit in green stated.

"And I am Vulcan, The Ancient Sunachi Spirit of Fire. I created and gave Fire to the world, making all the magma at the Earth's Core, and created the Bending Arts of Firebending." the spirit in red stated.

"Together we form the Sunachi. The Spirits that made the world you live on, the Spirits that created the Humans, and all the Animals on this planet. We are Spirits that floated in space more eternity, and once we made it to this Universe, Yorick created Earth. And we all gave it it's resources. The water, the air which you breathe, the water which you drink, the Earth that you stand on, and the Fire that keeps you warm." they talked all together, as if a whole Spirit.

"It is an Honor to be in your presence." Nianzu said, bowing at the Ancient Spirits, "Tell me...what strengths do you have?"

"We cannot tell...only the Avatars can know. Speaking of Avatars...we have something to tell you. The History of The Avatar." They explained. Nianzu gasped in amazement.

"Long Before even Energybending was created, We the Spirits of Sunachi, knew that basic Humans would not be enough for survival, so we gave the Humans the wisdom to fight with an Ancient Art of Kung-Fu." They began, giving Nianzu a vision into the past.

"Firebending comes from a Style of Kung-Fu we created called Northern Shaolin. Many centuries later, using the power of the Sun, Vulcan was able to transmit the power of fire into the Northern Shaolin style of Kung-Fu, creating Firebending." Images showed of Humans using Kung-Fu strategies, and then time evolving where fire out of their hands. We created Firebending During the Summer, a few months before The Comet came. This comet was not for the purpose of destruction but to help keep the Earth warm during the Winter.

"Airbending comes from a Style of Kung-Fu we created called Ba Gua. After Firebending was become very deadly to the Humans, we created airbending using the power of the wind. Anil was able to transmit the strength and gentleness of Air into the Ba Gua style of Kung-Fu, creating Airbending. This knew found ability helped keep the environment of hurt modern and safe. Airbending was created in Autumn, where the wind was strongest so the Ability was be easier to learn." Images of the First Airbenders filled Nianzu's mind as the Spirits Continued talking.

"Waterbending comes from the Moon and Ocean Spirits we created shortly after the Earth was formed. The Moon...a large white rock that Yorick Created. Waterbending comes from a style of Kung-Fu we created called Tai Chi Chuan. Many humans were being hurt by fire, and air, so we created waterbending and gave the Humans of the North and South Poles the ability to control water. Months later we developed a form of waterbending that healed and helped unlock the Chi Paths in the bodies of Humans. Waterbending was created in the Winter, during the First Winter Soltice."

"Earthbending comes from the crust of Earth's surface, using a strong and steady hand to help build shelters, but was soon learned to be a martial art, from a Style of Kung-Fu we created called, Hung Gar, but was originally a way for Badger-moles to interact with their surroundings. Oma and Shu were the first humans to learn from the badger-moles many, many centuries after Earth was formed. Earthbending was created during the Spring...when the planet was as steady and Stable as can be."

"So this is how all the formed of bending were created? By four all powerful spirits? How the earth was formed?" Nianzu asked in amazement.

"Yes...but many years after all the Bending Arts were created, we knew there there would have to keep balance in the Physical World. The Spirits of the Spirit World were not enough as Humans from the Other Nations began to feud whether which element was the strongest.

Many years later, we picked one Human from the Air Nomads to become the first Avatar. His name was Wong, the First Avatar ever to exist. The most spiritual Air Nomad ever to be born, more spiritual than Aang.. When he turned sixteen, We the Spirits of Sunachi visited him and gave him the ability to control Air, Water, Earth, And Fire.

Twelve years later...after he had learned all the bending disciplines, he introduced himself to the World, as the Avatar; Master of All the Elements and the Ability to control the Gateway to The Spirit World, to ensure Harmony." they explained.

No one ever knew how the Earth was formed, or how the Bending Arts were created, but now Nianzu knew it all...but for him, it wasn't enough. Nothing was ever enough for Nianzu...his momma always told him that you can never have too much of anything; especially information.

"What about the Solstice? Certainly you all do something during the Soltice." Nianzu stated.

"During the Winter Solstice, the Spirit World is connected to the Physical World. Where we travel around the Physical World, helping the Avatar maintain balance. But during the Century Long War, we were unable to keep balance. Which is why Roku told Aang he was the world's only hope for peace."

"So, Aang is more powerful than you?" Nianzu asked.

"Of course not. We created the Earth and the bending arts, we have more power than all the Avatars put together." They explained.

" But if you are stronger than him; how was he the only one able to restore peace and harmony?

"Let's just say that we were low on Power during that time."

"If you are the most ancient Spirits in the Spirit World...what about Wan Shi Tong's Library? It has more information about the Spirit World than any other library."

"Wan Shi Tong's Library was able to be brought to the Physical World because of Us...it is our home, our sanctum. And thanks to Avatar Aang, no one can ever use it's knowledge for evil ever again."

"So...the Library is where you live?" Nianzu asked, "I thought you lived in the Spirit World!"

"We do; but the library is also a gateway to the Spirit World. The Planetarium is our Sanctum of Power...and that Is all we may tell you. You have learned enough..." They stated.

"Wait...what about your power? Can't you tell me more?" Nianzu begged.

They shook their heads, "No...such information cannot be trusted with a Normal Human." With that, the a huge ball of air formed around them as they vanished back into the Spirit World. Nianzu was amazed and disappointed. He had still didn't have enough information He needed to know more, and he knew one thing was sure.

**Nianzu still didn't have the information**

**he wanted the Most and that was of**

**their Strength and Power, but he**

**Knew one thing was for sure:**

"_**I Need That Book!"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey I hope everyone liked this chapter, and Nianzu's story is going to continue in my fourth Story coming up VERY Soon. The story will be the Best and most emotional for the Gaang, along with the return of some Old Friends...I hope you all enjoy my writing. Please continue to read and Review<strong>


	14. Epilogue: Wedding of A Lifetime

**Epilogue:  
><strong>**Wedding of A Lifetime**

_**The Next Day...  
><strong>__**One Hour Before Wedding...**_

* * *

><p>Aang was in Appa's shed in his secret room; putting on his new Robes, as he bended some water from a bucket to make a small mirror. He turned around in a circle to make sure he had tied all the strings that kept the robe together. Once he had finished putting the robe on, he opened a drawer and took out a box. He took the lid off the box to reveal Gyatso's necklace. He took the necklace out of the box and put it around his neck.<p>

Placing two fingers on the symbol, "I wish you could've seen this, Gyatso." A small tear fell from his eye; he wiped it away and put the box back in the drawer.

He looked around the small room, admiring all the paintings of him and his friends. He smiled as he walked out of the room, taking one last look he went over to the bookcase, making sure the Most important book was still in it's place: The Ancient Spirits of Sunachi. He smiled as he made sure it was still in it''s proper place and left the room, covering the door with a bale of hay. He walked back to the Air Ship to meet Sokka there.

* * *

><p>Nianzu hid behind a bale of hay as Aang walked past him. He smiled and and walked stealthily towards the door; once Aang was gone he bent an air current into the outlet, opening the door. He walked inside and headed for the bookcase. Looking through the names of the books until he fount the one he wanted.<p>

"Hello Ancient Spirits..." he said as he took the book from the shelf, "And goodbye Avatar Aang." With that he stuck the book in his robe and left the room. He walked towards the docks as a man asked for his ticket.

"Here's your ticket." With that Nianzu sent a sharp current of air at the man, knocking him almost thirty feet away before landing in the freezing water. Nianzu smiled and laughed to himself as he walked towards a small boat, throwing his bag into the boat as he jumped in. He untied the rope the kept the boat from floating away. He began shooting blasts of air out of his hands, making the boat go faster than a jet ski.

"It's time to visit some old friends." He smiled and made a sinister laugh as he headed for Whale Tail Island.

* * *

><p>Katara was in her dressing room, getting dressed into her new robes. She wasn't wearing her Betrothal necklace, since Aang was going to be putting it on her at the wedding. She smiled as she took out a box from under her desk. She opened the box to reveal her woven necklace and her mother's necklace. She smiled as she put on the woven necklace Aang had made her 7 years ago before they visited Aunt Wu.<p>

She took her mother's necklace from the box and held it in her hand, "Oh mom, I wish you could've seen this." she said to herself as a tear ran down her cheek. She put the necklace on under the woven one as she continued getting ready. She walked out of the room as Suki got up from the bed.

"How do I look?" Katara asked.

"You look beautiful Katara." Suki answered. "When is your dad gonna be here?" she asked, looking at the Clock Candle.

"He'll be here soon. He had to have some meeting with the Generals today." Katara explained.

"Well he better get here soon." Suki said bitterly.

"What's up with you?" Katara asked, putting her hair up and making her hair loops.

"Nothing...It's just that...Ahh screw it; I'm just gonna say it. I'm jealous of you." she said simply.

"Jealous of me? Why?" Katara asked, surprised by Suki's answer.

"Because you got married before me and Sokka did; that's all." she said simply.

Katara finished putting her hair loops up as she turned around, "It's nothing to be ashamed of Suki. So Sokka took longer than Aang. It just shows he wanted to make sure you were both ready for marriage." she explained.

"I guess you're right. I'm happy for you Katara."

"I am too, for you." She laughed silently to herself as they continued getting ready.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thirty Minutes Later...<strong>_

"When is he gonna get here?" Sokka complained as he paced around room. A few moments later Aang walked into the room.

"There you are! We got thirty minutes to get to the Ballroom...and It's on the other side of Town!" Sokka said, raising his voice a little.

"Sorry I was...talking to someone." Aang said, biting his lip.

"Who?" Sokka asked simply.

Aang placed two fingers on his necklace, "Gyatso."

Sokka face went back to normal as he walked over to him, "Oh...sorry. Anyway, how are we gonna get there?"

Aang took out his bison whistle from his robe, "Never Leave home without it." he smiled and blew the whistle as they headed outside. Appa was waiting for them outside as left the giant airship. They boarded the giant bison and he took off immediately.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>_

Katara and Suki paced around the room waiting for Hakoda.

"He should be here in a few minutes Suki." Katara stated as she sat down on the bed.

"I know...but how are you gonna get there in time? You should have been at the Ball Room ten minutes ago." Suki explained. Katara got up and walked over to Suki; putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Suki, you're getting a little paranoid. Relax, he'll be here in a minute." Katara assured.

A few minutes later a knock came to the door and Hakoda walked in, "Sorry I'm late girls. The meeting was longer than I thought."

"It's okay dad." Katara said as she walked over to him.

"You look beautiful Katara." Hakoda complimented.

"Thanks. Let's go." Taking her father's hand they left the room and headed for the Ball Room.

It took about twenty minutes to get to the Ball Room, and once they got there they took went in through the back door Aang wouldn't see them until the wedding began. Katara and Hakoda waited until the Band began playing. Inside Katara was jumping for excitement, but on the outside, she was as happy as a hyena.

* * *

><p>Aang and Sokka were already at the top of the steps for Katara and Hakoda. Aang tapped his foot gently against the floor as he held is hands behind his back. Sokka glanced down as he heard gently taps on the floor.<p>

"Would you stop? She'll be here in a few minutes." Sokka whispered silently from behind.

"Sorry, I'm just excited." He whispered back.

"If you're this excited now I'd I hate to see it when you two start making kids." he whispered sarcastically.

Aang chuckled nervously, "Yea..." Aang looked down at the floor, trying not to make eye contact with Sokka. He still hadn't forgotten that night on Katara's birthday, and he didn't want to have it fill his mind so he thought about Gyatso. Imagining he was right there in the crowd with all the guests. As he looked down at the crowd, a blue figure appeared in the crowd. It took a while for Aang to comprehend who it was, be knew who is was immediately. It was Monk Gyatso's Spirit.

Aang gasped, "Gyatso..." he whispered to himself. Aang couldn't help but glance over at Gyatso every few seconds as he waited. A few moments later, another blue figure appeared in the crowd. It was a young woman, at least thirty. Aang took a while to comprehend who the Spirit was. He looked at her for several minutes before making a conclusion. He couldn't believe it, and he wished he wasn't the only one that could see into the Spirit World.

"Kaya." Aang whispered silently.

"Who?" Sokka whispered immediately.

"Sokka, your mom's Spirit is out there." Aang told him.

"Where?" he asked eagerly.

"In the left side of the back row. She's standing next to Gyatso." Aang explained.

Sokka in the back row, and soon a blue figure appeared before his eyes. A small tear fell down his cheek, "Mom..."

"You can see her?" Aang whispered back. Sokka didn't do anything but nod.

A few moments later the began began playing "Here Comes the Bride." Aang stood up as straight as he could as Katara and Hakoda walked down the aisle, their arms linked. The guests stared in awe at the Bride as Katara walked down the aisle, blushing the whole way there. They walked up the steps of the Ball Room. Hakoda let go of Katara's arm as she stood next to Aang.

They waited a few seconds before the preacher began, "Dearly beloved, We are gathered here today, on this happy and joyous occasion, to join this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony." the preacher began.

"Marriage is a solemn institution to be held in honor by all, it is the cornerstone of the family and of the community. It requires of those who undertake it a complete and unreserved giving of one's self. It is not to be entered into lightly, as marriage is a sincere and mutual commitment to love one another. This commitment symbolizes the intimate sharing of two lives and still enhances the individuality of each of you."

Aang and Katara faced eachother as they took eachother's hands. A few moments later a little water tribe girl came up the steps, carrying a pillow that Katara's Betrothal Necklace lay on. She walked up and held the pillow in her hands. Aang gently took the necklace from the pillow and put it around Katara's neck, under the woven necklace and above her mother's necklace.

"Aang, do you take this woman to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?" The preacher asked.

"I do." Aang said simply.

"Katara, do you take this man to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?" the preacher asked.

"I do." She answered sweetly.

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you...husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Aang turned Katara's veil over her head and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her sweetly. The crowd cheered at the new Couple was now married. The Avatar and a Master Waterbender, brought together by friendship, fate, and love. A small tear ran down Sokka's eye as his little sister was now married.

"Sokka, are you crying?" Hakoda asked.

"No! I got something in my eye." he answered lamely.

Hakoda gave him a small handkerchief and Sokka wiped the tears off his eyes.

After Aang and Katara broke away, Katara threw the bouquet into the crowd. Many single girls in the crowd tried to catch the bouquet as it flew through the air. In a stroke of luck, the bouquet landed in Toph's lap, who was sitting next to The Duke.

Toph gasped as she picked up the bouquet, "Huh...I-I caught it?" she stuttered, unable to believe her stroke of luck.

Aang and Katara held eachother in their arms as someone painted a picture of them. Everyone was congratulating the new married couple as they posed for paintings. Once it was done, the new married couple ran down the aisle and ran out the door, jumping onto Appa. Everyone from around town surrounded the large bison, cheering for the new couple as all the guests from inside ran out to bid the couple goodbye.

"Bye everyone!" Aang said from the large bison's head, waving his hand in the air.

"We'll miss you!" Katara yelled.

"You ready?" Aang asked from Appa's head. Katara climbed over the saddle down to the large animal's head as she sat down next to him.

"Ready." she said sweetly before kissing him on the cheek.

"Yip Yip. Let's go home boy." With that the large bison took off, heading for the Southern Air Temple for their new lives as a married couple.

**Aang and Katara were finally married, **

**after Waiting Seven Years,**

**Their Dreams had**

**Come True.**

"_**Friendship, Fate, And Love"**_

* * *

><p><strong>This concludes "Long Lost Bender", but don't worry. I have another story coming up in the Saga. I hope you all liked this chapter cause it took me three days to write...I don't know anything about weddings because I'm just a teenager and I had to look online for all my wedding info but I wanted it to be truthful to Aang and Katara. Please continue reading the Saga and review.<strong>


End file.
